Return to Rivendell
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: Marie is back! Will her return to Rivendell create havoc? Will the elf lord be amused? Will you?.....
1. Default Chapter

__

Well, hi there!

I have been a bit busy, working on what I hope will be novel...about, well...elves!

Anyway, to help me when I've gotten stuck, I have indulged myself and written some more Marie and Elrond. This tale should be the usual mish-mash of intrigue, silliness and, well,....... Elrond that the other two Marie and Elrond tales have been.

As you may recall, Marie was laying in Elrond's surgery at the end of "A Winter's Interlude," when the room began to whirl and she hit something hard.........

I opened my eyes and stretched. I looked around and it took me a few moments to realize that I wasn't in my room, nor in Elrond's surgery, or any place in Rivendell.

I was lying on the carpet in the den of Valerie's house.

I was "home."

Sitting up, I looked around and saw Valerie sitting at her computer across the room.

"Hey Val! Wha-what happened? What am I doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" My friend came over to me and sat next to me. "We were trying to get you to Rivendell in Middle Earth, remember? And you went all stiff and strange."

She pulled me up and then stood there looking at me as she brushed her curly hair off her face. "You've only been on the floor about 20 minutes. I guess it didn't work."

About to tell her otherwise, I shook my head sadly. "No, I guess not. Well, I better get home. I feel kind of headache-y."

"Yeah, well, no surprise. We can try it again another time. Maybe next weekend?"

"Yeah, sure okay. Thanks Val for giving this all a whirl."

"No problem. No problem at all." She picked up her striped cat Spider and walked me to the door. I scratched the kitty's head and gave her a quick hug and then went slowly down the stairs.

I got to my car and stared at the Honda in incomprehension for a moment and then feeling utterly spaced out, got my keys out of my jacket pocket and got in.

Turning the engine over, I sat there, with my hands on the wheel and then slowly put the car into gear and drove home.

I was amazed I could drive, without causing an accident. I just drove straight home and parked the car in my underground spot.

I even went and got the mail. And walked up stairs to my apartment where my black cat Ivy chirped in greeting as I opened the door.

I went to the couch and sat down heavily, dropping the mail on the coffee table.

I pushed aside a movie magazine and then stopped as it featured an article on what some of the actors from the Lord of the Rings trilogy of films were doing.

I stared at it and then went into my bedroom and flung myself on my bed.

I was home. I didn't want to BE home. At least I was pretty sure I didn't.

Ivy jumped up on the bed purring and curled up against me.

I stared at what had been my injured wrist. Not a mark on it. Sitting back up I quickly took off my shoes and socks. All my toes were there.

As if it all had never happened. Ever.

I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, I sat up quickly in bed. Was I back in Rivendell?

NO!!!!

I was not even sure what day it was. I went to my door and got my newspaper and opened it up. 

It was only Sunday.

ONLY Sunday.

What was Elrond doing? What had he thought when I disappeared? 

Had he been relieved? Was he a little bit said? Had he carried on with a shrug as if nothing untoward had happened?

Rubbing my face, I went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Stared at the common everyday things in there. Slowly pulled out the milk and hunted up some dry cereal. I made a bowl, but could only eat half of it. My stomach didn't feel good, and I pushed the cereal away.

Ivy chirped around my legs, rubbing for breakfast. I got up and gave her food and petted her.

I stared at the headline on the front page of the paper and then pushed that away from me as well.

I went into the living room and flung myself on the couch.

Oh, Darn, What did my eyes fall on? The DVD of The Lord of the Rings.

I couldn't help myself and put in the disc. As the movie started I stared at it until the tears in my eyes completely washed out the details.

Hitting the remote, I shut it off. That was not going to make me feel better!! Especially the Rivendell scenes.

Being home was certainly not making me very happy.

Every time I did something that would have been considered normal as apple pie...I'd find myself staring into space, lost for a moment and confused.

I was miserable. Not even talking to my friends made me cheerful, or even going to the movies or out to dinner. Even indulging in _sushi_ didn't make me feel better.

Driving the car and using the computer really made me feel displaced.

I wanted to go back.

Desperately.

Does this mean I was obsessed, ah, AM obsessed with a certain elf lord?

Yeah, yeah, I am...and besides, it wasn't like I had the most interesting job in the world.

Or the most interesting life.

I called Val one evening and said I'd like to try again for Rivendell and she agreed. We'd try it on the weekend again.

I spent the rest of the week sort of organizing my affairs and secretly saying good bye to things. 

I wanted my stay to be permanent in Rivendell.

The following Saturday, I took a look around my apartment, grateful I 

had not signed a lease. Anything valuable I had ready to take to Val to do with what she will. Clothes and books had gone to charity.

Dressed in a simple dress I used for the Renaissance Faire which was long sleeved, blue with a green bodice, i surveyed myself in the hall mirror. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail. I had a backpack already, filled with a few mementos I could not part with and this time, I was taking Ivy, my 8-year-old cat. I just couldn't leave her behind. Though I had not seen any cats about Rivendell, I could not imagine that Elrond would mind if I brought her. She wasn't much of a hunter these days and would probably stay in my room.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled my black wool cape on over my dress. I took one more look at myself and then turned, left my apartment. Going down the stairs, my spirits rose. I WOULD get to Rivendell this time.

And I would not return.

"Hey Val, I'm back, and this time dressed proper for Middle Earth!'

"And I see you are taking Ivy with you. Think the elves will like her?"

Val laughed and then sat at her computer. 

"Sure, she's a thing of beauty. The elves will like her fine."

"All right then. Are you two ready to go?"

"Yes Val." I put Ivy down (she was in my backpack, her head peeking out of the top flap. I hugged my friend close and said, my voice tight, "Thanks again Val. You are the best."

"I just hope it works this time. You are the brave one, Marie. I could never leave this." She patted her computer.

I looked at her, took a deep breath and picked up the backpack.

Val sat at her computer and got to work.

I lay on the floor where I had, 10 days ago. I held Ivy close to me and closed my eyes, willing as hard as I could that when I opened my eyes, I would find myself in Rivendell.

I couldn't wait to tell the elf lord what had happened. Even he would be surprised, I think!

Thump! I hit something hard. Ivy yelped and struggled out of my arms. I opened my eyes to see...well, pine needles, small stones...dirt.

Oh shoes! Don't tell me I've ended up somewhere else.

I sat up, wiped my face and looked around. Ivy sat on a nearby fallen log, washing her face. I was surrounded by forest. Towering pines and oaks, the late sun awash through the leaves and branches and stretching long shadows everywhere. Through a convenient gap in the trees, I could see mountains to the east.

The Misty Mountains?

I stood up and brushed off my dress. I got Ivy and settled her in the backpack, leaving room under the flap for her to look out.

She was a good sport about it too, and stayed calm.

Okay, so I wasn't in Elrond's surgery, unless I was hallucinating or something. I looked about as I started walking. Naw, this was too vivid and 

too real.

I went towards the mountains hoping I'd come across the East Road, or some elves, or something! But the woods around me remained mostly quiet, save for the calling of rooks and the sound of the wind through the leaves.

I walked until it got too dark to see. I found a clump of boulders and decided they were as good a place to make camp as any. I carefully set down the backpack and letting Ivy out, I went about collecting easily found wood.

It only took me a few minutes to get a fire going. (Matches, what a godsend!) I pulled out some dry food for Ivy and poured her some water from my stoppered pottery bottle purchased at the Renaissance Faire and took a few slugs myself. (No, I did not bring any Evian water. Not going to leave 21st Century trash in Middle Earth!)

Well. Well. I was back in Middle Earth. I mean, I was pretty sure I was. It sort of smelled the same. I just got the feeling I was.

Tired from all the walking, I curled up in my cloak and blanket and got as comfortable as I could for sleep. Ivy curled up between me and the fire, purring. 

Did my eyes open on the elf lord? Yes?

No, sigh, it was just Ivy cleaning herself again, one leg high in the air.

Getting up with a moan from the cold ground, I blinked in the morning sun and wandered off to do my morning ritual. Coming back a few minutes later, I rummaged around and fed both of us. With a minimum of fuss and muss, I cleaned up the campsite and off into the morning we went.

Obviously, all this walking gave me time to think about what was going on. Even though I hadn't arrived back where I left from, I was certain I was in Middle Earth. I was relatively certain the mountains I saw glistening with snow and dotted with deep purple shadows were the Misty Mountains. But even I knew (weak Tolkien scholar than I am) that chain of mountains went north and south through pretty much all of northern Middle Earth. Heck, I could be well, lets see...what was south along the mountains. Rohan....yes, but too many trees. Lothlorien? I stopped with that and swallowed, glancing all around me. Surely, if this was Lothlorien, I would have been either skewered by an elf arrow, or surrounded by archers. I stood quiet until Ivy broke the silence with a questioning chirp.

No, this had to be the northern reaches. This wasn't Lothlorien, or-or Fangorn either. With that settled in my mind, I walked with more spring in my step as I headed to the mountains. Maybe today I would see the elf lord!

Evening came. I was tired and my feet hurt. At least I had found a stream. I practically dropped Ivy as I sat next to some rocks. I put my head on my knees, exhaling in exhaustion.

I had NO idea where I was going!

"HelllloOOOOOO!" I threw up my head and called out loudly. Nothing. I only disturbed the nearby birds.

"Mae GOvaNNNNEnnnn!" I tried the Sindarin for "hello."

Nothing.

Leaves fell. And so did my spirits. Ah, heck, I kicked the dirt, I could wander around here for ages and never cross paths with another living thing.

And I might never see the elf lord again!

Well, that was certainly cheery thinking! Getting up decisively, I made another fire, surrounding it with rocks. Ivy once again sat nearby and cleaned herself. I went off to the nearby stream determined to catch us a trout for dinner. We could both use the fresh food.

I took my boots and socks off and dipped my feet into the bitterly cold water. My tootsies! Yes Yes! Some of them were missing!! I WAS back in Middle Earth! I almost fell as I did a caper in the water. But I settled down 

soon enough and hunted some trout. It was getting dark quick. Finding one hovering in the shadow of a large boulder, I picked up a big enough stone, and heaved it hard at the fish. I was gratified to see a thin trail of blood come to the surface. I scrambled about and pulled up my mangled trout. It was a good ten inches long. Plenty for me and Ivy.

Cleaning it, I skewered my half on a stick and cut up Ivy's on a flat rock. We were very happy campers with our fresh fish.

I lay near my fire, replete and hopeful. Tomorrow, surely tomorrow, I would come across either the East Road, or Rivendell.

Sure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~to be continued (of course!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning found Ivy and I sitting around our cold fire. She was just quiet, the very tip of her tail wiggling slightly. Me, I was staring into the ashy coals. What in heaven's name was I going to do now!?  
  
Sighing, I shook myself. Come on, I WAS in Middle Earth, and some where out there was Rivendell and Elrond.  
  
Resolution settled, I gathered up my stuff, cleaned up the campsite and put out the fire.  
  
Onward! Into the Woods!  
  
I actually felt rather more chipper, even though the woods were rather coolish as not too much sun reached between the pines and oaks.  
  
I followed the stream for awhile, headed towards the foothills of the Misty Mountains. Perhaps once in higher elevations, I might recognize something, or see a glimmer of the East Road.  
  
Ha!  
  
I could have been walking in circles. Who would know? All the trees began to look alike.  
  
Another great day hiking. At least I was getting some exercise. And Ivy was still relatively happy in the knapsack.  
  
I found another campsite, this one under a big pine. As I watched the small fire, I smiled to myself. This was Middle Earth and I was back and no matter what, come hell or high water, I was going to find Rivendell and Elrond.  
  
Banking the fire carefully, I wrapped myself up in blankets and went to sleep.  
  
I do not know how many hours later it was, but rain dripping on me woke me up. Great. I hadn't thought to bring an umbrella. I snuggled up closer to the tree and wrapped myself and a rather disgruntled Ivy, in my cloak and tried to return to sleep.  
All righty then. I was woken up again! This time, by the sound of crashing. Ivy struggled out of my blanket and disappeared into the dark. What was that? Thunder?  
  
I listened over the sound of the steady rain. No, it was sort of rhythmic and the ground shook slightly. Puzzled, I stood up and then, for no reason, a frisson of fear crawled over me. I quickly kicked dirt over the last of the coals. Something was out there, and it wasn't thunder.  
  
I grabbed my stuff and slowly went around the bole of the tree. The stamping was getting louder. It definitely sounded like footsteps. Elephantine footsteps.  
  
Then I heard the growl-ly talking and I almost had a heart attack. Orcs! It had to be orcs! Omigod! What do I do? Terrified, I crouched next to the tree. Well, maybe they wouldn't be looking for any stray humans. Maybe they'd already eaten a couple of deer, and some bear and maybe even a few wolverines? They had business somewhere....  
  
How could they be so close to Rivendell without being showered by elf arrows?  
  
I bit my lip. Unless, of course, we weren't really very close to Rivendell.  
  
I have never been so terrified. Oh, where were the elves (and the elf lord) when you really needed them!?  
  
Okay, that is not fair. Lord Elrond had always been here for me. I could not fault his care or concern. But...but...what now?  
  
I hugged my tree and hoped that the orcs would just keep on going to where ever.  
  
Who am I trying to kid, I mean, really? It's me, Marie, the one who picks the only tree in the woods with sentient ivy on it.  
  
As the troop of orcs ran by, I held my breath and tried not to move. I could see little as there was no moon, but a gap in the trees showed their manlike shapes, greasy hair flying, spears or swords on their shoulders. Probably some strange helms, though heck, they could have really strange shaped skulls or something.  
  
And they were big.  
  
I edged away from the hoard, moving slightly around the tree. I didn't want to look at them any more. I was completely and utterly frightened. I had had enough. I backed up further...and an orc almost ran me down. He threw me to the ground and I lost my backpack. I scrambled up and tried to run, but another orc stopped and grabbed me around the waist. Lord, did they smell...awful. I cannot explain. Bad sewage, in 100 degree weather? Festering gobs of dead...oh never mind. You get the idea. The orc who had an arm around me growled something that got a reply from the other orc. Without a by-your-leave, the orcs took off, me dangling from my carrier's arm. It didn't take me long to toss up my dinner. The orcs made a strange gurgling sound, which I dizzily realized must be laughing. I struggled weakly and was cuffed across the head for my efforts. Thankfully, I passed out.  
  
Oh, believe me, I really did not want to wake up.  
  
I found myself tied up and leaning against some wet rocks. A torch burned in a holder up along the wall from me. And gee, lucky me, I got a good look at my captors. They were tall and bulky, bits of hair on their faces. Even some on their arms and hands. Long, cracked nails on their fingers. Mouths of uneven sharp looking teeth. Yellow blood shot eyes, smashed in noses. Lots of strange things hanging among the slimy strings of hair.  
  
I was dying of thirst. "Water?" I asked in Sindarin. My nightmare companions gurgled at me like bad water pipes in an old building. Then one brought up a stoneware bottle to my mouth. It didn't smell like water. I tightened my lips. I was smacked across the face and an orc grabbed me by the throat until I opened my mouth trying to breathe.  
  
I tried to spit the horrible burning fluid back. I got smacked again. The bottle was brought up to my mouth and I spit up the drink again. It tasted like really raw whiskey, or improperly fermented turpentine. Well, third time was the charm and I swallowed the drink down.  
  
My head was flung back and it cracked against the rocks and I thankfully passed out.  
  
My eyes opened in spite of my wishes. Nothing had changed. Except I felt really sick and dizzy. The orcish cordial, no doubt. I squirmed half- heartedly against my bindings but just succeeded in getting my wrists rubbed raw. I shivered and tried to get my eyes to focus. Only one orc was watching me, it's gleaming eyes catching glitter from the smoking torch. Why was I still alive? Why hadn't I been ripped to pieces for orc chow? Why was I relatively unharmed (save for my head)?  
  
I bent my head and lay it on my knees. Oh perhaps I was being saved for a special treat. Man flesh no doubt the equivalent of imported chocolate for these creatures.  
  
I almost wished I was back home, in my apartment.  
  
Almost, I said.  
  
I did my best to keep my teeth from chattering and to not sob out loud. But soon I did anyway. Luckily my one jailer paid me no mind and just grunted.  
  
I was starving. But I was afraid to say anything because I really knew I could not eat carrion or maggots or slugs, or whatever it was they ate.  
  
I fell into an uneasy doze.  
  
SMACK! Claws raked across my face and I screamed in pain. I immediately straightened up against the stone cold wall behind me. The torch was still burning, but my guard was no longer alone...  
  
A large dark...thing stood before me, enveloped in black. Black that was hard to see the edges of. What I mean, is I could not tell if it was just really dark cloth, or something else. It seemed to swallow light. My eyes couldn't seem to focus on it too well, they slid around the edges. A deep bone jarring cold surrounded this new apparition, and red eyes blazed out of the cowl of the cape. I could not turn my gaze away. Was this a Nazgul? Why would one want to see me?  
  
The creature bent close to me and all I could see were the red eyes, my whole vision overcome by their power. My mind slipped away into blackness.  
  
Being carried made my world swirl around me like a bad merry-go- round. I felt really sick and my head felt like a boulder. Where was I going now? Now was I going to be eaten?  
  
I had no hope of rescue. As I said, no one knew where I was. I didn't know where I was.  
  
I was thrown on the ground and it was dark and cold and I began to cry. I get to Middle Earth...and now, I was going to die.  
  
Boy, was I feeling hopeless.  
  
I was left for I don't know how long. No food, no water, just an occasional swig of that awful orcish cordial.  
  
And one more visit from the dark creature, that left me sweating, dizzy and sick. What was going on?  
  
Finally, I was kicked out of my stupor and dragged to my feet. Another swig of cordial. I was dragged across the ground for sometime, banging my knees. My scratched face ached something horrible.  
  
Finally I could tell we had gone out of the caves or where ever we had been. I could feel a breeze on my hot face. I stood weaving when my captors stopped and then, we were on the run again. Oh, yeah, I was up to a marathon. I fell after a few steps and someone wearing metal shod boots stomped on my left ankle as it ran by and I screamed. Another stepped on it again and the sharp pain burned through me and I passed out.  
  
Thump, thump, thump. I was being carried again.  
  
Oh good.  
  
I struggled to get away. Of course, I got nowhere. The steady marching step of my orc speeded up and there was a great deal more talking. I could occasionally here "thwips" and thuds. Someone was shooting arrows.  
  
But who?  
  
I was once again dropped to the ground as the orc holding me was felled by an arrow. Thank Elbereth the mountainous thing hadn't fallen on me. The thundering herd kept on going. The arrows were still flying. I tried to crawl away into some bushes and hoped to get out of the way of the running orcs.  
  
Once I hit branches, I lay there, my face burning, my ankle throbbing. What was happening now? I still couldn't see much, it was so dark. And the right side of my face that had been scratched by the creature was swelling and I could feel my eye was gummy and shut.  
  
I reveled in the nice natural smell of damp leaves beneath my torn cheek. It smelled so much better than my captors. Just being outside was a heck of a lot better.  
  
I drifted off, I guess.  
  
Doing a lot of that at the moment. Sorry. (Trust me this was the worst I had ever been. I mean how long had I been with the orcs? Maybe three days? I did not know. Loran tying me to a tree, Hollasfar tying me to a chair were sweet tea parties compared to this.)  
  
Bright light burned my eyes and I gasped aloud. The one eye I could open saw sun light cutting through the giant boles of trees, illuminating a delightful scene of carnage. There was nothing but hulking dead orcs pierced by arrows and lying all about. I tried to sit up and fell into the bush I had been laying under, which really hurt my already lacerated face. I quickly untangled myself and sat up again. I could not stand with my ankle.  
  
All was quiet. The delightful odor of orc still filled the air. But at least it was dead orc. Then, my one eye narrowed. That didn't look like an orc!  
  
Terrified, I crawled to the fallen form, the bright shine of elvish armor glittering at me. Oh my God! An Elf! A black arrow fletched with what looked like lizard skin pierced the right shoulder of the fallen warrior. I put a hand to his throat and was heartened to feel a pulse.  
  
I saw a bottle lying at the elf's side and undoing the leather thongs that held it to his belt, I slugged back a big gulp of miruvor. Ahhh, that was wonderf-----it all came right back up, burning my throat. Darn it! And I was SO thirsty.  
  
Wiping my mouth, I sat there and decided I had nothing further to lose. I shouted as loud as I could "Maeeeeee GOOOOVANEnnnnn!" I shouted until I lost my voice.  
  
Nothing. But surely the elves would not just leave their wounded to lie amongst the monsters here.  
  
Trying to get the bottle of miruvor to the injured elf's mouth, I completely missed the arrival of my rescuers.  
  
A hard whack on my head, and I dropped next to the unconscious elf, out once again. 


	3. Chapter Three

Night greeted me when I awoke. I shivered and struggled to get free. I was once more tied up. Not the orcs again! Wild with fear, I struggled harder, rubbing my wrists raw.  
  
Shortly, my energy depleted, I stopped. Swallowing dryly, I realized my circumstances had changed, somewhat. I was now on a horse, my wrists tied to an ornate saddle horn.  
  
A horse? Orcs didn't use horses....  
  
Then I remembered: Elves! I must be with the elves! I croaked out in Sindarin. "Hey, hey, it is me, Marie. Untie me."  
  
A cloaked figure came up to me, and said softly, "You know Sindarin." He pulled on the reins of my horse and then called a halt to the other elves.  
  
We were in a meadow full of short grass and flowers. Flowers. Oh, they smelled so good. I was taken off the horse and laid on the ground. The elf kneeling at my side raised a hand toward my face and I cringed.  
  
He touched my swollen skin and half-closed eye and he hissed. "What happened to you, mistress Marie, that you were amongst the orcs? Why were you handling Dalmiel? Were you robbing him?'  
  
"Why, why would I do that?" I whispered. The elf's voice sounded strange.  
  
"I do not know. Why were you there?'  
  
"I had been captured and was dropped by an orc. I saw the wounded elf and went over to him. I tried to give him some of his miruvor." I gasped. This was the longest I had spoken, in well, I really had no idea. A week?  
  
At that, the elf unhooked his bottle of miruvor and offered me some. I tried it again but I immediately turned my head to throw it up.  
  
The elf slowly put his miruvor away and then lifted me up. "There is more to this than you have said. But I can see you are in no condition for lengthy tales." He turned to his waiting companions. "We shall camp here for now."  
  
He took a moment to cut my bonds and then moved to help the other elves.  
  
Soon, the elves, in typical efficient fashion, had set up a camp and started a fire. I had been laid aside, wrapped in a cloak. I was perfectly happy with the situation. I suspected they had to take care of Dalmiel first. I wanted to sleep, but I ached everywhere and my whole face throbbed.  
  
My brain buzzed with half-seen thoughts of darkness and leering eyes. I closed my good eye, but that made the pictures more vivid. But the images would not go away. I tossed about, trying to rid myself of their ugliness.  
  
An elf came up to me and knelt. "Mistress Marie. I am afraid there is little we can do for you. The orc poison has spread too far."  
  
"Rive-Rivendell," I croaked. "Lord Elrond."  
  
"We are going there. We have messages from Lorien."  
  
"Lorien? You are from the Golden Wood?"  
  
"Indeed. I am Filorphin. We bring the Lord of Imladris greetings and gifts from his daughter, and the Lord and Lady of the Wood."  
  
That explained the accent. And the less than friendly reception. I winced as my poor abraded skull throbbed in remembrance.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Two days, perhaps more."  
  
I nodded and in spite of everything, I felt myself relax. Surely no more orcs could get me. And at last, I was on my way to Elrond.  
  
I lay there watching the elves move across the firelight. Soon the smell of something roasting tickled my nose and I found myself salivating in spite of my pain.  
  
Hopefully, Dalmiel was not too injured. I'd feel awful if he died.  
  
My mind wandered. Ivy? What could I do about my dear friend? Lord, I imagined some orc had found her a tasty hors d'oeuvre. What a dumb, dumb, dumb person I was! Why did I think bringing Ivy here was a good idea? Poor ol' cat. My best buddy. How I missed her purr. Dead now probably because I had been stupid.  
  
I turned my face away from the firelight, but that hurt my swollen face. My ankle began to ache something fierce along with my head and face, as the night grew cooler. Finally I could not help myself, and I moaned out loud as I tried to get comfortable.  
  
In a minute, another elf came and knelt at my side. "Mistress Marie, I am sorry to have left you so long unattended. Asphanir is almost done tending to Dalmiel. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
He immediately stood and went over to the fire. I saw him pour something into a mug and, taking a piece of way bread, he brought them to me. He was kind enough to lift my head. It was just water, which I gulped down quickly. The lembas unsettled my stomach so I only ate a few bites. I must have been really sick not to be able to stomach lembas, because normally I love them. Especially with a bit more honey.  
  
When I was done, the elf lay my head down carefully and left. I lay there staring at the stars. Where was Earendil? Ahhh, I loved the stars of Middle Earth! They mean so much more to the folks here than they do to us. I mean they mean a lot to us in the 21st Century, but here, the stars ARE imbued with magic.  
  
With the night sky filling my vision, I settled off into sleep.  
  
It could have only been hours later when I awoke sweating and tangled up in my blankets. I tried to get up, but my broken ankle made it clear I was going nowhere. I let my head drop between my knees. What was the matter with me? Why could I not sleep? The nightmares that made my head ache? It must be that orc poison was really vicious.  
  
As I sat there gathering myself, an elf came over to me. "Mistress Marie, what can I do for you?"  
  
Well, cutting off my head might be a solution.  
  
"I-I, I just had a nightmare, I guess. Orcs." I shuddered. The elf laid me back in the blankets and got me comfortable. He then rose and went into one of the tents. I realized I had been tended to while I slept as my face was bandaged and so was my ankle.  
  
Contemplating my headache, I was startled by my head being lifted again. "This will help you sleep." The elf said softly.  
  
I drank it even though I did not want to sleep.  
  
The next day was a blur. It was cloudy again and drizzly. I found that Dalmiel was recovering from his arrow wound, though the poison was still making him weak.  
  
Can you believe it? Here I was with about eight elves from Lothlorien, and it was all I could do to keep my eyes open! Trust me, I was sick. I was even too sick to ask questions. Lothlorien! I had not met any elves from there. And they knew Celeborn and Galadriel. I shuddered in the arms of the elf holding me. I found out that Dalmiel was an elf from Rivendell who had gone out to meet the entourage. He and Filorphin were good friends.  
  
I shivered, still miserable. The elf holding me smiled down and wrapped me tighter in the soft wool cloak I was covered by.  
  
I paid only a little attention to the landscape. It was rocky, with scrubby oaks and pines, and cracked boulders everywhere. It was also raining, making the landscape soft colored and vague.  
  
Ahh, but what did help, was the elves began to sing a roundelay. It was soothing, beautiful and rhythmic. I felt myself relaxing and I hummed a bit under my breath. It made my head hurt less.  
  
The next couple of days, I was surprised I did not feel any better. Not a crumb. At least miruvor would stay down. But I had little appetite and spent an awful lot of time half-awake. And my mind kept playing back nasty images of dark things, and orcs and horrors without name.  
  
Please, I'd take Hollasfar and his delicate touch in a heartbeat!  
  
When I was lucid, I was so confused at my condition. How could I be this whacked out from some scratches? (okay and well a broken ankle).  
  
At least being ill, I didn't dwell on Ivy too much. My poor kitty.  
  
One afternoon though, as the elves were going up single file on a ridge of rock and pine I asked in Sindarin, "You did not see a black cat about when you rescued Dalmiel, did you Callophor?"  
  
"A cat? No, there were no animals around the orcs. No animal would come close to them, not even the carrion eaters."  
  
"All right, thank you."  
  
Callophor was silent for a while and then asked. "Why do you ask, Marie?"  
  
"I had my cat with me and she's old and the orcs probably got her and- and." A very painful lump swelled in my throat. Oh Ivy! I sobbed out loud and buried my face in the cloak, embarrassed. I am sure Callophor must have thought I was hallucinating, as he said nothing further.  
  
As the horse's gait changed as we went down over the ridge, the elves began to sing again. A few minutes later, they stopped.  
  
I heard Sindarin being spoken, and a rider trotted past Callophor and I. Then we continued our slow wending down the ridge. The singing lulled me, as did the rush of water over stone. A soft fragrance filled the air and I sighed, peace stealing over me and unknotting my jangled nerves and sadness.  
  
The horses stopped. I roused myself from my doze, my head ringing. "What's happening?" I asked.  
  
"We are in Rivendell, Marie."  
  
Damn it! I passed out.  
  
I was still traveling. I was bumping up and down. The orcs were still carrying me. I so wanted it all to stop. I wanted to rest. But then those deep red eyes stared into mine, burning like a big campfire. All I could see were them and then I heard hateful, harsh words that I couldn't understand, but could, if that makes any sense.  
  
The flames came closer to me until I could not bear them, and I screamed, brushing ineffectually at my face to make the eyes go away. I felt myself stop moving, at last and was laid on something firm. But a soft pillow was under my bruised and aching head.  
  
The bandages, I could feel them slowly being unwrapped. Oh, it must be raining. Ohhh, the coolness that enveloped my face felt soooo good. The flames receded and went out. I sighed deeply and struggled to open my one good eye. (My left eye was completely gummed shut. But my face was numb, like after being at the dentist's.)  
  
Light flickered near me and I heard the sound of water. Where was I now? Not on the ground, not near a campfire.  
  
"Elrond?" I croaked out hopefully, my voice as dry as dust.  
  
"Shhh Marie. I am here." I felt a warm hand cup my face. "Do not talk. We have plenty of time for that later." A cool cloth was laid on my scratches. Tears leaked out of my one good eye so I couldn't even see him. "Orcs! I.there were orcs.and my cat ran away and."  
  
"Marie," his calm voice floated through my confusion. "All will be well. Rest now and let me take care of this."  
  
He did not give me time to tell him I could not bear to sleep. My dreams were so unsettling.  
  
A gravelly voice was telling me something over and over and each telling made me feel sick, and my head ache. "Stop it. Yes. I will." I whispered hoarsely. Then I awoke. It must have been the middle of the night as there was only a whisper of song in the air, and the play of waterfalls. A pale flame from a big fat candle flickered on the edges of things, a goblet and bottles, a pile of cloths. The light dancing on the silver and glass mesmerized me and I drifted back to sleep.  
  
No dreams that I could remember.  
  
I shifted and moaned, feeling uncomfortable because I was mostly numb. I couldn't even feel my lips. My left eye was still bandaged up. I inelegantly yawned and then tried to place myself. Let's see, in a bed and the quilt.I sat up, making my head spin sickeningly. It was MY quilt on MY bed. In Rivendell!  
  
I was back!!  
  
I tried to get out of bed and then remembered almost too late about my left ankle. But the cast reminded me quick enough and I awkwardly got back under the covers.  
  
That little spurt of energy completely exhausted me and I lay back with a gasp. I turned my head.  
  
There sat a goblet. MY goblet, with the ivy leaves and swans on it. But my hand shook too much for me to grasp it. I lay there and for the first time in days, I smiled. At least, I think I did, my but face was so numb, who knew?  
  
I was back. I could relax. My eyes closed again. 


	4. Chapter Four

Okay! I am awake now, I swear!! Trust me, I didn't like this any better than you folks did reading about it!  
  
What a mess. Who knew orcs were so handy in the poison department?  
  
You know, I was sooo looking forward to see the elf lord again. And what did I do the first week or so back in Rivendell?  
  
Lay in bed sick as a dog and make dashes for the bathing room. No, wait, dashes are too energetic. Stumbling might be a better description. Nothing would stay down, not even the elf lord's medicines. I was actually getting thin.  
  
I am glad I had no looking glass to see what I looked like. A she-elf came in every morning and if I was awake, she would help me wash and do my hair. Liliariel. A real sweetie. And I was very grateful for her help. She certainly helped me to feel human, if you will pardon the expression.  
  
It all came to a head one night, the moon was out and I woke to find myself on the floor of my room. Believe it or not, I think I was trying to crawl somewhere., judging by where I was in the room. But I was so weak, I didn't get very far. I stared at the pale white light of the moon, which made my wooden floor all silvery. My left eye was still bandaged. I remember how bony my knees felt on the floor.  
  
I swayed dizzily as I tried to lever myself off the floor, but I collapsed with a moan. Tired tears leaked out of my eyes. I had no energy to move and I was getting the shivers.  
  
I don't know how long I lay there, when I suddenly noticed a soft leather point of a boot near my face. A thread of gold on it winked brightly in the moonlight.  
  
With a rustle of silk, Elrond bent down and gathered me up. I could see his face, and it was all soft silver and serious, his eyes very dark.  
He lay me back on my bed, but did not cover me up right away. I heard him talking and then, of all people, Glorfindel stepped into view. He smiled at me and with careful fingers, felt my bandaged face. I smiled up at him. It took a moment to register, because the room was filled with moonlight, but he was glowing like a shaded lamp, all warm and yellow like butter! He looked so beautiful I was mesmerized.  
  
Elrond had moved to the other side of my bed and he was glowing too. His light was more silvery blue.  
  
All I could think of was how beautiful they both looked. And how unusual to see them like this. Wow. I wanted to say something, but it was too much effort.  
  
Elrond began saying something in Quenya, and Glorfindel picked up the rhythm of it. They both laid their hands on me and I noticed their hands glowed more brightly and it made my nightdress radiant. I relaxed into their touch as the light grew in strength.  
  
I drifted asleep listening to their voices.  
  
The next morning, when Elrond came into check on me, he found me up against my pillows shakily holding some broth. Which didn't come back up.  
  
Lowering my glass I asked, "What did you do last night?'  
  
He smiled as he bent to feel along my jaw and to take my pulse. "we cleaned your spirit. There was a darkness in it, which was not allowing you to regain your health. No doubt a side effect of the orc poison."  
  
I nodded. It sure had been something!  
  
I improved slowly after that and was more able to keep food (and yucky cordials) down.  
  
Elrond was cautiously optimistic. Glorfindel even came into my room one afternoon soon after, and sang to me while accompanying himself on a small harp.  
  
But I will never forget the two of them and their beautiful light. It was very elvish.  
  
FINALLY, though, I was able to sit up on a chaise, wrapped in blankets and remain awake.  
  
And finally, I could talk to Elrond.  
  
He came and sat with me one afternoon on my little patio. It was warm even though there was a slight breeze. Flowers were beginning to bloom. High clouds sailed overhead and faintly, I could hear ducks quacking.  
  
The elf lord joined me, wearing a beautiful long robe, sort of an iridescent blue, with gold piping. He had several small braids in his hair, and small gold beads twinkled as his hair moved in the wind.  
  
He sat in a high-backed chair of carved maple wood, once he was done dosing me with concoctions and testing for fever.  
  
"I am feeling weak, but okay." I said forestalling the obvious.  
  
Smiling, he sat back. "I am glad to hear that Marie. You had me quite worried. Still do, to some extent. If you feel up to it today, I would like to hear of your adventures."  
  
"Okay." I brushed my hair out of my face and grimaced at the tendons standing out on my hand. I quickly put it back under the blanket.  
  
"Wait, before I go on and on.How long was I gone from Rivendell?"  
  
"Eleven days."  
  
A shiver went through me. That long? "But, when I returned to my world, it was as if no time had gone at all."  
  
Elrond shrugged and smiled slightly. "The movements of time are in the hands of Iluvatar, Marie. And he is ever close with his counsel."  
  
Dazedly I nodded. Eleven days!  
  
"How did you know I was gone?"  
  
"I returned you to your room after I finished with your wrist. That afternoon, when I went to check on you, you were gone. Tell me what you did there, in your world?"  
  
I looked at my wrist at that. And sure enough, there were tiny stitches in it. And I hadn't even noticed. Probably because all this time I had worn a long sleeved dress and only pushed the sleeves up to wash.  
  
How utterly bizarre.  
  
Lost in my thoughts, Lord Elrond's gentle question finally sank in.  
  
"What did I do? Well, I went back to my old life for about seven days." I looked down at my quilt and then off into the garden around me. "I hated being back, my lord. I-I was really unhappy there." I turned to look at him. "I couldn't wait to return." Weak tears filled my eyes. "I brought my cat, too. And she's old and black and her name is Ivy. But she got scared by the orcs and ran off into the woods." I covered my one eye with a shaking hand. "I'm afraid she's orc chow by now."  
  
I am sorry for all the waterworks, but I was weak and emotionally whacked at the moment.  
  
After a minute, Elrond sat on the chaise next to me and pulled me into his arms and let me cry.  
  
THAT was cathartic. But of course, it gave me a headache. But it did make me feel better. (Being held by the elf lord always seems to do that for me!) (Duhhhh, ya think?)  
  
"Marie, perhaps your cat is all right. They are very resourceful. I can send someone out to look."  
  
I looked up at him, "Really? It wouldn't be any trouble?"  
  
"No," he shook his head. "No trouble as I need to make sure the orcs have moved out of the area." He lay me back against the pillows and returned to his chair. I wiped my eye quickly, but now the sunlight made me wince. Darn, I couldn't even tolerate the sun.  
  
OOOOOOOhhhhhh, those orcs!  
  
"I don't understand why I came back to the woods, either, instead of right back here in your surgery."  
  
Elrond shrugged. "Again Marie, I do not know the workings of Iluvatar's thought. He is what he is."  
  
I nodded and sighed. "Well, I just don't want to ever go through that again."  
  
"Understandably." Elrond leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "How did you get tangled up with the orcs?"  
  
I sighed heavily again and started my tale at the beginning. But once I had gotten to the part about the orcs taking me captive, my mind sort of went blank, and I couldn't remember much.  
  
I shrugged as I concluded my tale. "I probably can't remember anything because it was so horrible."  
  
Elrond tipped his head, his eyes dark and intense. "Though it is undoubtedly horrible for you Marie at this moment, when all is said and done, your injuries are quite light for having been with orcs for several days."  
  
I smiled at him. "My winsome charm just took them off guard, I imagine."  
  
I rubbed my eye tiredly. "I am not going to be permanently blind or anything am I?" My hand carefully touched the linen wrapping my face.  
  
"No, Marie. The bandage should be off in a few days. Your eye was not injured badly. The orc poison just made it swell."  
  
"That's good. And my ankle?"  
  
"A clean break. You should be able to get around with support in a week."  
  
I leaned back into the pillows and then had a sudden thought that made me sit back up.  
  
"Hennar? How is she?"  
  
Elrond chuckled and stood. "I have sent her back to her parents, with an armed escort. They left four days ago."  
  
"Ohh, I did want to see her one more time. Well, I sure hope they didn't run into the orcs."  
  
"Hopefully, not as they were going in a different direction."  
  
"Poor Hennar. I hope her parents are nice to her. She sure went through a lot."  
  
"Indeed." The elf lord leaned over and scooped me up and took me back into my room. Once he settled me into my blankets, he asked, "Is there anything I can get you now?"  
  
I shook my head slowly, just drinking in his welcome face a moment. "No, no I am all right. There is water here."  
  
"I shall send some broth in a little while. You need to eat more, Marie."  
  
"I know. I do not know why I am not hungry!" I grinned at him. "But boy, what a diet! I can't believe how thin I've gotten!"  
  
Shaking his head, the elf lord left.  
  
Well, ta-da! I was walking, sort of, with the help of crutches. They were so cool!! They had velvet rest pads and the wood was carved and there were even little danglies with bells and ribbons. They were almost too pretty to use.  
  
Oh, but I was SOOOO glad to be out and about, even though at first, I had the energy of a crushed snail.  
  
For me, it was a real accomplishment getting to the end of the corridor. I wasn't quite ready to take on steps yet.  
  
One afternoon, while I was navigating outside my room, who should come strolling down the corridor, but Filorphin and Dalmiel! I grinned at both of them. Dalmiel came up to me and clasped my arm. "I am so glad to see you up and about Mistress Marie. I have always been told humans are more weak---well, more delicate than other Middle Earth folk." He looked at me closely and brought a hand up to my now un-bandaged face, his fingers running down the scars on my cheek. As he did so, my cheek tingled strangely, and I pulled away slightly from his touch.  
  
"Lord Elrond says they may fade with time."  
  
"I shall hope for that." Dalmiel's glance to me was dark and intense, but then he bowed and said more formally, "Thank you for your help in the woods. I am very grateful."  
  
"You are most welcome." I bowed awkwardly back. I looked at Filorphin. "And how are you enjoying your stay in Imaldris?"  
  
"It is beautiful," he glanced around us. "And Dalmiel is just going to show me some of the upper gardens. But I do miss the trees and flets of Caras Galadon."  
  
"When do you return?"  
  
"Lord Elrond has bid us stay until the mare he is sending for the Lady Arwen has recovered sufficiently from a swollen hock. In another week or so, I imagine."  
  
I nodded. Whew. Lorien elves are very, well otherworldly and I found myself staring at Filorphin's austere face.  
  
"Yes, Mistress Marie?"  
  
Embarrassed, I shook my head. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to stare. Just wool-gathering."  
  
"But you are not gathering wool that I can see."  
  
I laughed. "It is just an expression where I am from."  
  
"I see." Both elves bowed slightly and Dalmiel said, "we will leave you to your practice. We must away."  
  
"All right! I hope to see you again soon."  
  
"I am sure you will."  
  
As silently as they came, the two elves walked swiftly down the corridor and were soon out of sight.  
  
Dalmiel. What was with him? He had made me feel, well, unsettled, especially when he had touched my face.  
  
Perhaps it was because both of us had run afoul of the orcs.  
  
I shook my head and got back to practicing my walking.  
  
That night, my nasty dreams returned with a vengeance and I woke at dawn, sweating and headache-y. I took the goblet Elrond had left for just such moments and gulped it down.  
  
It worked, slowly but surely and I drifted off to dreamless sleep.  
  
Bless the elf lord. 


	5. Chapter Five

Okay, so I was getting back on my feet here! It was a slow process, but once the orc poison was out of my system, my health improved rapidly. And hey, I WAS back in Rivendell and everything was hunky dory as far as I was concerned.

Yep, everything was just fine.

Everything was great.

Terrific.........I wanted my kitty!!!

Am I being childish? You guys, she was over 8 years old. We had been buds, well, for eight years. And I loved her dearly.

I had been back for almost two weeks. I was sitting in the library, working on translating a Second Age journal of some elf who had lived in Beleriand. It was my first day back to work.

My head ached, so I took a break from trying to untangle some very stylized Tengwar script. I leaned my cheek on my hand and looked out the window where a tulip tree was just beginning to show its purple blooms.

Lord Elrond walked into my view as he went to a shelf and pulled out an old volume.

"Marie, how is the translating coming along?"

I sat up straighter with a sigh. "Fine. Well," I rubbed my forehead tiredly, "actually Adhel's handwriting is a bit crabbed and hard to read."

Elrond picked up the journal and looked at it a moment, a smile slowly blooming on his face. "Yes, I can see the trouble here, Marie. He makes unnecessary flourishes at the end of his nouns." He lay the journal back in front of me, adding, "A typical Second Age affectation, I am afraid."

Nodding, I sat there, thinking about Ivy. My kitty.

"What troubles you, Marie?"

I looked up at him, sighing heavily. "I am thinking of my cat. I miss her. I feel so guilty about bringing her here. I thought it would be better than leaving her back in my world, alone."

He put a hand on my head. "I sent out riders two days ago. Marie. Hopefully, in a few days, I will find out what is happening, and perhaps they will bring back your Ivy."

"Ohh, I hope so!" I grinned up at him and rubbing my eyes one more time, I returned to work. Elrond went off to another part of the library.

As I returned to reading the fancy script, I began to feel a pressure. Not in my head, not in my back. Just a....pressure to get up and leave. So, I set down my quill, stoppered my jar of ink and left. Did not say a word to Lord Elrond, either.

It was the most unusual feeling and hard to describe. Like a compulsion, but it also felt physical. It was very strange.

I limped down the corridor with my crutches and went into Lord Elrond's study. What did I need in here? I knew where the elf lord was, and it wasn't here.

I went to the bookshelf behind his desk and pulled out one of his older journals. I opened it and found myself reading the pages carefully, as if looking for something. I shook my head and put the journal down. No, no, I shouldn't be doing this. This was none of my business.

The compulsion began to make my head hurt. Suddenly, from outside the terrace door, I heard laughter. I shook my head and went towards the merriment. What I saw made me laugh too. 

An intrepid hummingbird was weaving a nest in a branch of a willow hanging near the balustrade. The busy nest builder had a mouth full of I am not sure, dandelion fluff? Something that looked like the stuffing from a pillow. And it made the tiny bird look as if he was sprouting a beard.

I leaned my head on the cool glass and saw the elf laughing was Glorfindel. He turned to cross the terrace once the bird had darted off for more nesting material.

Still smiling, I turned back to the study and then found myself facing Dalmiel. He looked strange. His face was creased with pain or worry. I went up to him. "Dalmiel? Are you looking for Lord Elrond? He is in the library."

"I am, no, I am not looking for him." He rubbed his forehead. I just watched his strange behavior and then, he looked at me, his eyes seemed to glow slightly. But maybe that was just from the light outside. Nevertheless, I found myself staring back. He came closer to me and his eyes just seem to get bigger. It was weird

It was very weird. He reached out and touched the healing scars on my face, I felt a very unpleasant shock go through me. I vaguely heard the terrace door behind us open and then suddenly, the little hummingbird was zipping around us, possibly attracted to the scented lotion I used.

Dalmiel, startled, tried brushing away the darting bird, but it was very fast. Ducking, I tried hard to keep my balance, but the dive-bombing little nitwit kept at it. And thump, I hit the floor inelegantly. It made my ankle twinge, but I started laughing as I saw the bird flying about Dalmiel's head. With a very quick drop, it pulled at a few strand's of Dalmiel's hair and yanking them free, he took off out the door.

"Persistent little devil wasn't he?" I said with a chuckle.

Glorfindel, who had opened the door, helped me up. Dalmiel, brought a hand to his head, his expression tightlipped. He bowed slightly to the blond elf and then, giving me a confused look, left the study.

As Glorfindel helped me get my balance on the crutches, he was still smiling. "Hummingbirds are very territorial, especially when nesting, " I explained. "The little guy probably felt we were all getting too close to his home."

"I imagine so. Lord Elrond had to persuade another very determined hummingbird that one of the tapestries in the dining hall was NOT the perfect place to raise a family."

"That must have been fun to watch him trying to chase the little bird away."

"It was. Lord Elrond, reaching for the rod upon which the tapestry hung, mis-judged his reach, and fell."

I started laughing again.

Lord Elrond entered the study at that moment, looking at both of us quizzically. "What do you find so amusing?"

I started to say, but Glorfindel put a hand to my shoulder and I remained silent. "Nothing much. Um, a little hummingbird came in here and attacked both Dalmiel and I."

"I see." He looked at me closely and then and an eyebrow went up as he tilted his head. A quick glance to Glorfindel and then he said, moving to sit at his desk. "Is there something I can do for you, Marie?"

I shrugged. "No, I am all right." I blinked a few times and realized I couldn't remember what I had come into the study for.

With a smile for both elf lords, I adjusted myself on my crutches and stumped my way out of the study. Glorfindel held open the door for me.

I went back own the hall slowly. Trust me, the last half an hour had confuzzled me completely. I felt I was missing something, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure it out.

Tired suddenly, I went over to a bench against the balustrade. At this point, a stream fell with a rush to rocks a good twenty feet below where I sat. But the mist was refreshing. Sighing, I stared down at the embroidery on my long green dress. It was lighter green thread in a tight leaf pattern. I think the design was based on willow leaves. Sightlessly I let the pattern fill my mind. I leaned back against the cool stone behind me and closed my eyes. Faint singing rose above the sound of the water, heartbreaking in it's beauty.

At that moment, I was so thankful to be back in Rivendell, the sound of the water, the music rising like a blessing in the air around me. 

Oh, if my Ivy could only be here!

When I finally rose, I felt very rested and I hadn't even slept! I looked up at the thin wisps of cloud streaming over the edges of the Misty Mountains. I took a deep breath and let the magic of the place soak into me.

I made my slow way back to the library and cleaned up my earlier work, carefully marking where I had been.

Putting the journal back, I stopped a moment and a shiver went up my spine. There was something about this book...then I suddenly remembered what I had been doing in Elrond's study.

Snooping, that's what.

Why in heaven's name had I done that? I mean, I could just ask the elf lord.

I sat on a chair and looked down at my writing materials. What would I have been looking for?

Shaking my head at my own inexplicable idiocy, I gathered up my things and put them in the drawer beneath the table. Picking up my crutches, I went back to my room to freshen up for supper.

Just must be some hang over from the orc poison.

But later that night, I was sitting in my room, doodling in this journal, when I realized I had felt a-a need to go to Elrond's study. To find some information. 

But I could not, for the life of me remember what exactly and why.

And Dalmiel? He had been in there too. Was he hunting something as 

well?

Perhaps we both had needed some remedy for our headaches or something.

But no, that wasn't it. I stood up and got my crutches. I went out into the corridor. Most elves were in the Hall of Fire and I only passed a few, singing in groups. There was some dancing going on the large lawn to the south of the Main House, but though I usually stopped to admire the dancers beautiful grace, I moved on.

I went back into the library again, but not to do translating. I lit a branch of candles and awkwardly hopped with it, the flames wiggling weirdly on the walls, shelves and books. I headed to a small room off the main library. 

This was a room I usually was allowed in only with Elrond or Erestor, someone like that. It was hardly a place I had any need to visit. In this small room were very ancient scrolls. Some going back to the very earliest years of the First Age. There were works of the Dark Lord here that had been salvaged from Iluvatar only knew where. I could not read the Black Speech, but I found myself going to the dark wooden chest wherein they lay. 

I put the candles down on a small table nearby. Leaning over, I reached out to it. But I struggled with myself. I couldn't do this! Lord Elrond had said there were spells and tricky locks on the chest to repulse any unwanted tampering. But,...my hand got closer to the clasp, which began to sparkle with a strange acid green light. 

I pulled my hand back harder, but I watched, mouth open, as my hand of it's own accord reached the wooden lid.

ZAPPPPP! My hand was burned by a flash of light. I jerked my arm back and fell on the floor. I sucked my burnt fingers and then I awkwardly got up. I hesitated not a moment and stumped my way out of the library trying to hurry back to my room. 

For once, I wished I had a door I could close. I flopped on my bed and sucked my fingers. I held it out to the nearby candle light and winced at the angry red color. Thankfully there were no blisters, or anything else. I limped to my bathroom and sighed as cold mountain stream water washed over my burned skin. 

Why was I doing these things? Had I gone nuts? Had the orcs done something weird to me with their poison? What was going on? And Dalmiel and his...weirdness?

Sighing, I decided it was time for bed. I saw that my helpful goblet from the elf lord stood next to my vase of early lilacs. About to take it, Dalmiel came in my room and stood before me. Once again his eyes were doing that strange inner light thing. He pulled me up off my bed and said, his voice a dry rasp, "Come, we need to go somewhere. We have not finished our business."

"Business? No, no I don't think so. I cannot go, I-I..." We had gone outside and though I wanted to struggle, I let him lead me on.

We got to the stairs and I had to slow down. Stairs were still tricky for me. As we went down very carefully, a chorus of bullfrogs began their nightly calls from a nearby pond covered with a variety of water lilies, whose fragrance filled the air around us.

Once down the stairs, I noticed the moonlight glimmered on the nearby pond. I stopped to adjust the crutches under my arms and then, just as I was about to walk on, a large frog jumped in front of me, startling me. I moved back, slipped on the damp grass and fell into the pond. My crutches floated away from me as I tried to get my self out of the water. It was darn cold and as I awkwardly tried to get up, I noticed that Dalmiel just stood there. 

"Help me please, Dalmiel! I don't have my crutches here!"

Shaking himself, he looked at me shocked and then immediately waded out to me and scooped me up and then let me down on the grass. Sure I had my balance, he left me and swiftly gathered up my crutches and then made sure I was able to stand. Shivering I just looked at him. "What just happened here Dalmiel? Why, um...where were we going?"

"We were, well, I guess we were just walking. It is a lovely night."

I nodded slowly and shivered. "Well I guess I better go back to my room. I'm a bit cold and wet right now."

"Oh, Marie. Of course."

I turned and went slowly back to my room., shivering hard.

Biting my lip, my spirit dropped like a rock. Since I had returned to Rivendell, I had been nothing but sick, miserable and....confused. 

And Dalmiel was just making everything more tangled.


	6. Chapter Six

Wet and miserable, I went back to my room and changed. Still shaking with cold, I pulled on a dry chemise and crawled back into bed. I shivered under the blankets until I got warm and then, once again, tried to figure out what the HECK was going on.  
  
What was it with Dalmiel? Why did he keep visiting me and trying to get me to go off with him? Not that he wasn't a pretty elf---He had grey green eyes, really long brown hair, usually braided back.  
  
But, I wasn't an elf. What could I do for him? And why, when I was with him, did I just going along with him with no question?  
  
I hunched up under the quilt. Its silly I know, but I felt like a little kid. If I just stay here in bed, hiding---everything nasty will go away. I'd get better really quick, eat more and go riding again and wander about the gardens and do my translating with no one hovering about and.  
  
I fell asleep and had awful, awful dreams. I awoke with a splitting headache and the shivers again. And a compulsion was on me again to go wandering.  
  
It was still night, though the moon had sunk lower than the western sides of the gorge Rivendell lay in. It was really late, probably three a.m.-ish I could hear some singing, but it sounded far away.  
  
I sat up and the compulsion was so strong, I barely had the presence of mind to grab my crutches. Down the corridor I stumped, rushing. I could feel sweat on my brow and I had the jitters again.  
  
I was back at the elf lord's study again! I mean it was one of my favorite places, but usually when it held the elf lord. But now? In the middle of the night?  
  
I opened the door, and saw the room was slightly red with the dying coals of the day's fire.  
  
Closing the door softly behind me, I stood still a moment, my eyes going unfocused. I don't know how long I stood there, when I suddenly moved and went back to the cabinet and shelves behind the desk. I picked up a candlestick and stuck it into the coals until it lit.  
  
Back behind the desk where I knelt, putting the candle on the floor. I opened the cabinet door carefully and looked at the pile of journals there. What was I looking for? I shifted things about.  
  
Aha-there behind a pile on the bottom shelf, was a large wooden box. I sat on the floor awkwardly and pulled it to me, pushing aside the journals before it.  
  
Once the box was in my lap, I saw it had a rune on it. The rune for the letter "I." Perhaps Imladris? I opened the box, biting my lip and inadvertently winced as the heavy lid dropped back.  
  
Parchment. Just a pile of parchment covered in the elf lord's tidy writing. I lifted a few sheets out and scanned them. Fall harvest, spring plantings. Cows and calves. There was nothing here. Wait, a map of Imladris, and under that, drawings of buildings. Why, these were like architect drawings. There were measurements and lists of materials. I put them aside and then pulled up the last one.  
  
It was a listing of the people here. My goodness, there were only 63 names on the list, and only a few of them women. Surely there were more elves here?  
  
The pressure came back and I sat there staring at this list for a long time and then suddenly, I found myself blinking and the back of my head hurt.  
  
I felt very weak and yucky. Blinking at the mess I made of the loose parchment, I was careful as I could be to put back every thing as I had found it. I picked up the candle and pushed it back along the table far enough so it was standing properly, and then painfully got up. The foot at the end of my injured ankle was numb, so it took me several minutes to get myself balanced enough to move.  
  
Feeling at sixes and sevens, I stumped back to my room.  
  
I flopped on my bed, and realized I was still holding that list of elves from the box! With a shrug, I put it under my pillow.  
  
Teeth chattering, I crawled back under my quilt.  
  
I had already drunk the goblet the elf lord had left earlier and it had been removed. So I curled up tight and tried to relax again, the quilt over my head.  
  
But I was still sweaty and my darn headache. Oh I wished Ivy were with me! She'd be such a comfort right now.  
  
Half-awake, I heard the "thunk" of something on the table closest to me and I turned and pulled off the quilt.  
  
It was so dark, I wasn't quite sure who was standing at my bedside and I sort of scrunched back into my pillows. It had better not be Dalmiel!  
  
"Marie, it is I," said the elf lord softly.  
  
In a moment, he had lit the candle next to me and I sank back into bed, relaxing. He had brought another goblet.  
  
He brought his hand to my forehead and then felt along my jaw. Frowning, he straightened and said, "You have a fever again, Marie. This is quite unexpected. You have been improving steadily these last few days."  
  
I nodded slowly in agreement. "I am sorry. Trust me, I really want to get better too. I hate this."  
  
"I am sure you do." Uncharacteristically, he sat on the edge of my bed and picked up my left hand. It was so thin looking in the steady candlelight. His finger found my pulse point. Letting my hand drop, he sighed. "Your pulse is rapid as well."  
  
"It's these darn dreams I have been having. They keep me from sleeping. Can you not do something?" Oh, I was whining, and I didn't like it. But I was miserable and I didn't want to wander the halls of Rivendell anymore tonight searching for...stuff. Or on any other night.  
  
He turned to the goblet and held it out to me. I drank it quickly, the tart cordial thick with strange flavors.  
  
Taking the now empty goblet and setting it back on the table, he looked at me for a moment and then taking a deep breath, he laid both hands along side my head.  
  
I felt disoriented for a moment and the elf lord's face swam sickeningly in front of me. My stomach even began to do flip-flops. I tried to pull away, but his grip became firmer. His eyes took on the deep look of concentration and finally, I fell asleep.  
  
The morning was almost gone when I awoke. I lay there, trying to remember just exactly what I had done last night, but my mind was blank. I felt weak and empty.  
  
But I wasn't hungry. But, tired as I was, I hated lying about. I had done too much of that lately and I needed to get back on my feet. Sighing heavily, I sat up. I looked about, but could not see my crutches anywhere. Using the table next to me I hopped/hobbled to the bathing room and freshened up.  
  
I avoided the small looking glass.  
  
I drank a big cup of water and then stumbled back to my bed. I sat on the edge of the mattress and caught my breath. I felt SO darn weak! I looked at my wardrobe along my wall. Okay, I could do this. I could hobble/hop to it and get a clean dress.  
  
Leaning on the wall and on the chair Elrond usually sat in, I made it to my wardrobe and sighing, pulled out a soft blue dress. Leaning against the cupboard door, I pulled off my chemise and slipped my dress on. It did not have any laces so I didn't need anyone to help.  
  
Feeling like I had accomplished a lot, I turned and bumped right into the imperturbable elf lord, who caught me.  
  
"Marie, you must rest. I have never seen orc poison affect some one so. I have treated a great many elves and men over the years who had been affected by the poison. But I have not seen a reaction like yours. How did you sleep after I visited you?"  
  
Too tired to whip up any indignation, I slumped in his hands. "All right, I think." I looked up at him, trying a smile. "It would be me to test your skills all the time."  
  
Lord Elrond laughed at that. "Ah, but Marie, I enjoy your "testing." As I have told you, you keep my healing skills sharp."  
  
I just shivered in response. Oh, he was right. And what could I do now, feeling like a wet noodle?  
  
He picked me up and took me out of my room.  
  
"Where are we going? I am just tired."  
  
"I know, Marie. But I want to observe your sleep, so you are coming into the study with me. I have work I must attend to there. This way, I can do both."  
  
Shoes. Surely he had seen me sleep enough. I had slept enough. I just wanted to be well.  
  
Trying to forestall the inevitable, the moment he lay me on the couch beneath the big window facing north I asked, "Could I not have something to eat first?'  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
I nodded slowly. Wasn't really. But I didn't want to sleep anymore. I just had those terrible dreams..  
  
After putting a blanket over me, Lord Elrond left the study.  
  
Without a second thought, I got up slowly from the couch, pushed by that horrible compulsion. I hobbled over to his desk, rifling through his parchments boldly.  
  
Nothing gave me pause, though. They were mostly household accounts and one letter he was writing to the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood.  
  
I started to brush it aside, but the compulsion intensified with a vengeance, making me wince. I leaned on the desk and stared at the letter, absorbing the information.  
  
When I was done, the compulsion left just as suddenly, making me waver on my feet. Shaking, I went around the desk and back to the couch.  
  
Not a moment too soon! Elrond re-entered the study carrying a small tray. A bowl and cup sat on it. Leaving the tray on his desk, he pulled a small table from its spot near the window. He then took the tray and set it down, within my reach.  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
"No, thanks, I can manage."  
  
Nodding, the elf lord went and sat behind his desk, picked up his quill and began writing.  
  
I looked at the food. The bowl obviously held broth. It smelled good. But would it stay down? Oh heck, I needed to eat. I sat up slowly and picked up the bowl. Its earth-toned sides were cool but the broth was pleasantly warm and after a few tentative sips, I drank the rest when I was certain I was not going to be sick all over the floor.  
  
But the bowl was all I wanted. I took a few sips of the cup and it was a thick, fruity drink, the flavor of strawberries predominant but I didn't finish it.  
  
I flopped back against the couch pillows. And now, he wanted me to sleep. Well, I did feel a little better with something in my stomach. And my head seemed to hurt less.  
  
I yawned and got more comfortable. Well, maybe I could sleep a little more.  
  
A flickering on my eyes woke me. I stretched and saw I was still in Elrond's study. The fire across from me in the hearth caused the flicker. I glanced around and saw that the elf lord was absent. He had clearly been working, his desk was covered with parchments and journals. A big branch of candles threw light over the whole of the large desk.  
  
I sat up and picked up the cup that was still sitting there and finished it off. It was tasty and I actually wished there was more. About to get up and go back to my room, the study door opened and Dalmiel came in.  
  
"Oh no, Dalmiel, I am not going anywhere with you. I'll just get into trouble."  
  
His eyes went dark and intense and as he came up to me, he said quietly, "We have to go Marie. We must."  
  
"I haven't got my crutches," I said smugly.  
  
And without a by your leave, he picked me up and swiftly left the study.  
I was so surprised, I didn't say a word until he had crossed the corridor and was half way through a garden of spring flowers just coming into bloom. "Wait! Put me down Dalmiel! I don't want to go anywhere!"  
  
He paused by a hedge, hiding us effectively from the House. He captured my gaze with his spooky eyes. They were almost burning and I could not tear my glance from his. I suddenly felt myself go completely limp. I had no fight in me.  
  
Once I was relaxed, Dalmiel seemed to shutter his intensity and then continued on at a brisk pace.  
  
Several minutes circuitous route found the two of us behind the stables, at the far end of one of the paddocks. He whistled and soon, a bay gelding trotted up.  
  
Still holding me, he went to the gate and let the horse out. Practically before I could blink, he leapt and mounted the horse. He kicked it into an easy canter, me still clutched in his arms.  
  
The horse's canter slowed to careful walk as we ascended the western side of the gorge. I had never been this way and through the fading twilight, I could see it was barely used.  
  
I stared up at the deepening sky and watched the first stars come out, between onrushing clouds. A chill wind stirred both of our hair and made me shiver. Dalmiel's face was shuttered and blank. He looked as if his thoughts were miles away.  
  
I wanted to get off and go back to the House, but I had no energy. I felt just like I had before Elrond had come to my room last night  
  
Now, where were we headed?  
  
And more importantly, to whom? 


	7. Chapter Seven

My questions were answered sooner rather than later. Suddenly, a great wind blew over us, halting the horse. In the sudden silence, it began to rain, in torrents. A typical spring storm.  
  
I knew we would go no further tonight, forestalling any visits with anyone.or thing.  
  
Dalmiel cursed under his breath and pulled the laboring horse to a stop.  
  
"What is the matter?" I whispered, exhausted.  
  
"The rain is washing the track away and Angren can go no further. We will have to wait out the storm."  
  
"Where?" Dalmiel was obviously not thinking too straight. The only place to go was back to Rivendell.  
  
This was a good thing, as the rain was beginning to soak me through.  
  
Dalmiel yanked Angren's head around and we began to slip and slide back down the way we had come, the rush of water and the wind through the scrub pines filling the air.  
  
But high above the sounds of the storm, I could swear I had heard a high-pitched scream, which made me hunker down. And I could swear that Angren shivered at the sound.  
  
Dalmiel went grimly on into the rain. Back to Rivendell.  
  
Two hours later, we had finally reached level ground. And poor Angren, even though a stalwart elvish horse, was breathing noisily once we had reached the high pastures.  
  
By the time we had reached the stables, I was numb with the now fading rain.  
  
Dalmiel leapt from Angren, and then slapped him into the paddock before us. He did nothing to tend to the horse.  
  
"Dalmiel, the-the horse needs care after such a ride."  
  
"I have not the time now. The stable hands will see to Angren."  
  
Shivering, I made no reply. I just wanted to get back to my room and a warm fire and dry clothes.  
  
Dalmiel, the thoughtful elf that he was, made my evening more pleasant, when, once in the House, he set me down on a padded bench near the library. He said nothing further to me, but went briskly down the corridor and was soon out of sight.  
  
Why do I get all the weirdo elves?  
  
I levered myself up off the bench and tiredly made my way, with the help of the handy dandy wall, to my room. This had to be one of the most uncomfortable nights I had spent here. Brushing my wet hair out of my face, I stumbled on.  
  
I reached my room with no mishap. I flopped on my bed and found I was ready to drop off. Getting up again, I dragged off the wet dress and flung it over the chair that Elrond usually sat in.  
  
Then I crawled under my quilt and fell asleep.  
  
I woke a few hours later (it was still dark) coughing, my head throbbing. I couldn't remember any specific dreams but whatever they had been, they gave me the creeps. Was I never going to be free of this? Here I am in my favorite place, and nothing but nightmares.  
  
Arghhhhh!  
  
I spent the rest of the night hot and uncomfortable. I slept only in bits and pieces.  
  
When the sun finally came into the room, I winced and covered my head, coughing. I felt as if I was burning up. How could this be? Where in Iluvatar's name was I picking up all these germs? And then I realized, I had probably brought some of them back from my world.  
  
Swell. Typhoid Marie. Lucky the elves didn't pick up on these things.  
  
I decided then and there, the only answer to all this, was to not sleep. I mean, I wasn't really getting any and when I did, it was miserable and not very restful.  
  
Aching, I got up slowly out of bed and got dressed. I wasn't stupid, I got my warmest shawl out of the wardrobe, and wrapped myself up in it. But where to go now? I had the attention span of a gnat at the moment so there was no way I could do any translating.  
  
It was a beautiful day, the rain the night before had filled the air with fresh scents and the flowers that had bloomed sparkled with raindrops. Surely a walk in the garden would improve things.  
  
Stumping along on my crutches, I managed to get down the stairs to the main rose garden. It was designed as sort of a pinwheel swirl of colors from white to deep red. It was gorgeous in full bloom.  
  
At the moment there were only a few early flowers, most were just hard green buds.  
  
I walked deeper into the garden where there was a beautiful stone gazebo made of intertwining stone vines, and covered with the canes of vine roses. It would be a fragrant bower in a month or so.  
  
I sat down on the cool stone bench and stared off into the vista of new growth. It was heartening to look at all the plants and bushes beginning to flower with green leaves and small flowers. It made me feel renewed.  
  
But why didn't it make me feel calm and rested? Why was I constantly struggling with horrors and wandering about and poking into Lord Elrond's affairs? It was not in my nature. And he is inherently an honest soul and would answer any question I'd ask. Usually. If I wasn't asking him something I shouldn't know.  
  
I smiled out into the garden. Okay, so maybe I did have a large curiosity streak. (Duhhhh! Ya think? Maybe that's why I was constantly getting into trouble?)  
  
I got up with a sigh, adjusting my crutches. I just could not reconcile my horrible nightmares and weird behavior with the peace and beauty of Rivendell. And the calming influence of the elf lord.  
  
I wandered further off into the garden. There was a little pool at the end of a series of waterfalls where reeds and frogs grew thick and sometimes, a family of ducks nested there. I wanted to see if there were ducklings.  
  
Opening the gate to this little retreat, I turned to close the gate and saw Dalmiel wandering through the garden behind me. I was pretty sure he hadn't seen me. Looking around quickly, I tried to find a place to hide. Aha! There was a large rock beyond the reed beds to my left. I could go out there and crouch down and Dalmiel would not see me. Luckily the grass was already thick so my crutches left no mark.  
  
I hopped over to the rock and pushing through the thick reeds, I found my spot and hunkered down, clutching my crutches. Dalmiel was NOT going to haul me off to some bizarre rendezvous with someone. I did not want to meet his... friends!  
  
I huddled in my shawl, which seemed like an hour, but was probably close to 20 minutes. I peered above the reed heads carefully and could not see any sign of Dalmiel.  
  
Relieved, I stood and stretched, got my crutches and made my way carefully to the edge of the pool. I stood there swaying a moment, my head whirling. Darn...I must have a fever again, or something.  
  
I slowly went back through the garden. As I got closer to the House, I heard singing. A pure, sweet tenor. The song was glorious and as I stumped closer, I found Glorfindel, sitting on a bench in a patch of sunlight, underneath a willow that was just coming into leaf. His head was thrown back, the beautiful sound of his voice filling the air as he accompanied himself on a small harp. Three Elvish maidens were sitting at his feet, mesmerized. I smiled to myself. Well, who wouldn't be?  
  
About to go on by, I found I really wanted to sit and listen too. Awkwardly, I plopped on the grass and got comfortable.  
  
The singing filled my head with light and I smiled. Ahh, this is just what I needed. I closed my eyes and leaned back against another willow opposite Glorfindel.  
  
When I opened my eyes later, I found the elf lord gazing down at me with a slight frown. I looked around; Glorfindel had gone (along with his audience). Rubbing my face, I smiled. "Good afternoon, my lord. Is something the matter?"  
  
"You have been sleeping beneath this tree for several hours. Would you not be more comfortable in your room?" He bent and picked me up. I yawned again, feeling content. "I am feeling all right now and I haven't in so long. I had a good nap."  
  
"Well, that is encouraging."  
  
My eyes were drooping when we got to my room and he laid me on my bed. I was about to rollover and return to sleep, when he stopped me to feel my forehead and around my jaw. "Your fever has gone down, Marie. But it would be best if you stayed in bed for the next two days."  
  
I nodded and rolled over and closed my eyes. "It was the singing." I mumbled.  
  
His chuckle was the last thing I heard.  
  
Once again (is this getting repetitious?) I awoke in the middle of the night.  
  
But it wasn't because of nightmares. I sat up, feeling a bit groggy. I felt the compulsion again to get up and go..somewhere. I dragged on my cloak and got my crutches and limped down the corridor.  
  
I realized after several minutes (I am not a very fast limper, mind you) I was heading to the front porch. Now why was I going OUT at this hour? Hadn't Elrond told me to stay put for the next few days?  
  
I saw there were several elves standing on the porch, holding bows and listening to Glorfindel. Lord Elrond stood to his left.  
  
I left the pathway I was on and went down some stairs and stood near a hedge, trying to hear what was being said. No luck. The Elvish was soft and I could not determine the words. Shaking my head, I edged closer.  
  
Finally, I heard Glorfindel and Elrond speaking as the armed elves moved off into the courtyard where several horses stood saddled and ready to go.  
  
"We will find Dalmiel, my lord before he makes contact with the enemy. He cannot have gone far. Filorphin spoke with him less than an hour ago. And I see the weather is changing again."  
  
"Ride swiftly my friend." Elrond put a hand on the other elf lord's shoulder. I could see his face was serious from the light of a nearby hanging lantern. Glorfindel, his blond hair covered by the hood of a cloak, bowed and ran down the steps. In moments he was astride Asfaloth. With a wave, the troop rode off and was soon out of sight.  
  
Elrond watched them until the sound of the horses had faded away. With a sweep of his robe, he turned and hurried back into the House.  
  
Dalmiel was in trouble? Riding to the enemy?  
  
Clutching my cloak tighter, I did not hesitate, but went off to the stables. If I was lucky Carenloth had returned to Rivendell. If not, I would just get the nearest horse.  
  
Luck was with me! There was my beautiful Carenloth, her head over the stall door. She nickered as she saw me. And boy, was I lucky: no stable hands or Master Cerwal! I only put a bridle on the mare and with the help of an overturned bucket, I got on Carenloth without falling off.  
  
My ankle ached some but I gripped the mare tightly and rode off into the night.  
  
Of course, I was not sure where I was going, but I just knew I could not let Dalmiel get to the enemy.  
  
Or was I just going after him to meet his "friends?"  
  
I shook my head at my confusion. The compulsion was so strong this time, I did not question it further and ignored my illness. I rode off into the rising wind and the smell of rain. 


	8. Chapter eight

All right, all right, this whole thing sounds foolish, doesn't it? I had little choice in the matter, I am telling you. My broken ankle, my weakness were completely swallowed by the need to meet up with Dalmiel. To save him, to hinder him, to stop him, I wasn't sure.  
  
I went on down the road after crossing the Bruinen, Carenloth galloping full out beneath me. I had no idea why I knew where to go, but I kept on going.  
  
Of course, it began to rain. I wiped my face and leaned closer to Carenloth's neck. After about an hour on the East road, I suddenly pulled Carenloth off to the left and into the scrub oak and maples, which Carenloth dodged smooth as a rodeo horse. Another hour, maybe two went by. I pulled up my mare and slowed her headlong rush into the soggy night.  
  
Trotting along I listened to the dark, wet night around me. Being an elvish horse, Carenloth did not make any noise. All I could hear was rain dripping off the trees, the rustle of the damp bushes.  
  
I was getting a headache straining my ears to pick up some sound. At last, I heard it. The very faint sound of voices. I was going to spur Carenloth on in a rush to get to where I could hear the speaking. But I fought the impulse and slid off the horse and clung hard to her withers. She turned her head and nosed me. I smiled and straightened up. Still clutching her mane, she and I walked silently beneath the sound of the rain.  
  
It took us awhile to find where the voices were coming from. We had to wind through a thick stand of saplings and old growth and detour around big boulder. By our upward path I figured we were climbing into the Misty Mountains.  
  
By the time we had stopped, we were far from the East Road, and civilization.  
  
I stared in horror at the black thing before Dalmiel. It was a Nazgul! Dalmiel was kneeling before the creature moaning. About to shout out, I zipped my lips and waited a moment. How to get Dalmiel away from such a fearsome thing?  
  
Well, I could distract him.  
  
Okay, well distracting him, might focus the Nazgul's attention on me.  
  
Probably not a GOOD thing to do.  
  
But Dalmiel.boy, did this explain his behavior.  
  
And I knew it explained mine as well. Lucky for me the dark thing was focused on Dalmiel.  
  
Not for long!  
  
Being the idiot I am, and a bit angry at the Nazgul's manipulation of both Dalmiel, and me, I decided I had to do something. I moved off, taking Carenloth with me (I didn't want her getting hurt or anything). I tied her next to Dalmiel's gelding and then sneaked back to the clearing.  
  
It was surrounded by rocks and a few scrub pines. We were pretty high up in the mountains. I could see the stars in the frosty air. And the sliver of moon.  
  
The Nazgul bent over Dalmiel, reaching for him. The air sizzled and a flash of light burst from the Nazgul and Dalmiel slumped to the ground.  
  
All right, that was enough. But what could I do? He could fry me. I had to come up with something unexpected.something.different.  
  
I got it. I took a deep breath, and with only a few squeaks of fear at the beginning, started to sing. Loudly. I have a decent voice (I mean, I can carry a tune) and though I knew I was no elf, I figured singing is the LAST thing the Nazgul would expect to hear.  
  
And heck, if I was any good, I might at least give him a headache or something.  
  
Stumbling back down the hillside, I moved as quickly as my bum ankle would let me.  
  
The Nazgul, snuffling like a hunting dog, followed me slowly.  
  
All right.it was working!  
  
I started the second chorus of "Climb Every Mountain" and suddenly found my breath cut off.  
  
Okay, Nazgul NOT amused.  
  
I stumbled back until I hit a boulder. The Nazgul, like a mobile black hole, came down the mountain towards me. I moved along, the boulder behind me, trying to go further. But it was kind of hard when you can't breathe.  
  
Then I heard dark ugly sounds in my head and I dropped to the ground. Not the evil voices again! I tried to scream, but no luck. I fumbled around me in the dark and picked up a rock, heaving it towards the blackness. It sank into the dark creature and he didn't flinch. The voice got louder and I slapped my hands to my head trying to block the noise.  
  
Suddenly, I heard singing. Beautiful tenor voices. There were two voices blending in harmony. It lifted my heart like viewing the world from the top of the mountain.  
  
Even the Nazgul stopped.  
  
Then the sky exploded into light, like white-hot flares had gone off. Half blinded, I crawled away, trying to cover my eyes with my arms. I heard a high-pitched scream that hurt my ears. Still crawling, half-blind and deaf, I ran into someone's legs.  
  
I cowered as the singing rose in a glorious crescendo, other voices adding harmony and strength. The white light burned through my close eyes.  
  
The Nazgul screamed again, and a violent rush of wind swept through the little glade, dust, twigs flying everywhere. I was peppered with gravel as the howl of the Nazgul rose off the scale. And then suddenly, it stopped. I could feel the air had cleared and settled.  
  
I looked up into the blazing face of Lord Elrond. An elf lord totally riled up and burning with the pure fire of, well, justice I guess. I could barely see his expression, but he looked stern and angry, like an avenging angel. A similarly glowing Glorfindel carrying a limp Dalmiel soon joined him.  
  
Amazed, I refrained from saying anything. Only slightly similar to the singing the two elf lords had done in my room, this was a wild brushfire compared to it.  
  
The silence the absence of the Nazgul left behind him slowly became filled with the normal sounds of the night: crickets, the hoot of an owl, the yipping of a fox. The wind softly blew my hair off my face as I stood with the help of a boulder behind me.  
  
Lord Elrond's glance fell to me. Still stunned I just stared at him. A soft glow clung to him like faint smoke, as it did with Glorfindel. Suddenly, Elrond smiled and then began to chuckle.  
  
"Well, Marie, in the heart of things once more. Are you all right?"  
  
I just nodded. Faint, carried on the wind was the sound of elvish voices, their song fading off like fog.  
  
"The warriors sing to let the any orcs know they are on the alert. Their singing will confuse any left in the area."  
  
"They could hardly miss the sound of that Nazgul."  
  
"Indeed. But one should never assume with orcs. They can be rather pig-headed with their orders."  
  
Biting my lip, I looked up at him, a shiver running through me. "Did you, um, kill that Nazgul?"  
  
He shook his head. "We just relieved him of his corporeal vessel. His spirit is scattered. It will be some time before he can reform."  
Sighing deeply, I went to get to Carenloth. He stopped me and shook his head again. Smoothly, he picked me up. "Your ankle has probably been re- broken with your escapade tonight."  
  
When he mentioned that, a wash of pain radiated up my left leg. If he hadn't said anything, I probably wouldn't have noticed. Embarrassed, I weakly defended myself. "I-I couldn't help myself. I had to go. The compulsion was SO strong. Believe me, I would rather be asleep at this hour."  
  
"That is easily done."  
  
You know, you'd think by now I'd learn.  
  
The smell of hot porridge and honey tickled my nose when I slowly opened my eyes. I realized I was ravenous. Hungrier than I had been since I had returned here to Rivendell.  
  
I slowly sat up and saw breakfast on a table near me. No one was about, so I leaned over, lifted the tray a bit awkwardly and sat it in my lap. A moment's glance revealed a small bowl of porridge, a sliced apple and some juice. I was SOOO hungry. I think I finished the meal in under fifteen minutes. Putting the tray back, I was just feeling kind of warm and replete and about to drift off again, when Lord Elrond came in.  
  
"Good morning, my lord," I said with a yawn. "Thank you for the rescue yesterday, and this fine breakfast."  
  
Lord Elrond chuckled as he bent over to me to check me for fever I guess. But then he caught my attention very quickly and held my eyes with his. He put his hands on either side of my head again and my vision went soft and unfocused.  
  
When I snapped back to reality, the elf lord was pulling up a chair. I sat up. "I am okay? Nothing, um nothing lurking in the corners of my mind?"  
  
"Not that I can determine. Especially now that the dark creature has been dissolved."  
  
I sighed and just looked at him for a moment. It was so good to be "back" as myself and not under any compulsions. Not under thrall to any Nazgul.  
  
"What, um, why did the Nazgul want? What did he think I could do for him?"  
  
"I do not know the creature's thought, as it is a darkness I can not penetrate. I can only guess. Perhaps he wanted to know about Imladris and it's strengths."  
  
"I was hardly the one to help. What did I know?"  
  
"He sent you out to be his "eyes" as it were. You and Dalmiel."  
  
"Dalmiel! Oh that poor elf. Is he all right?"  
  
"He will be. His mind was harder to bind and thus, harder to unbind. He still sleeps."  
  
I nodded and yawned. "Well, I am certainly glad I can without hearing "voices." Is Carenloth all right?"  
  
"Quite. She has been enjoying an open paddock these last few days."  
  
I brought a hand to my face and slapped myself on my forehead. I should have known. "How many days?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"That long, eh?"  
  
He nodded with a smile and stood. "It was three days that you needed, Marie."  
  
I flexed my feet and then grimaced a bit when I pulled my ankle. "Did I re-break my ankle?"  
  
"Actually no, just stressed it considerably. These last few days it has improved a great deal."  
  
"I can get up now and all?"  
  
"Certainly. But I do not want you to leave the House. Nor walk far. The garden of lilies and irises is as far as I want you to go, all right?"  
  
"Yes, my lord." I sighed heavily. I swung my legs out of the bed, he moving aside as I did so. He supported me by my right elbow and helped me to limp to the bathing room. "A hot bath would probably do you a world of good right now, as well."  
  
"All right. I shall."  
  
He helped me sit down on the edge of the small bench there. And then left. I sat a moment and then frowned. "Wait, my lord!"  
  
His return was swift and silent. "Yes Marie?" He appeared in the doorway.  
  
"No, um goblet of medicine?"  
  
"No, unless you are not feeling well." He tilted his head at me.  
  
I hastened to assure him I was fine.  
  
Nodding, he left.  
  
Pulling off my chemise, I looked down at my thin body. Hell of a way to lose weight.  
  
The bath relaxed me utterly, and once I was out, I slept the rest of the afternoon away.  
  
I awoke to find the candles lit at my bedside. I lay there for a long moment. I felt myself. I did not feel anything lurking, no darkness or nasty voices. I still shivered at the memory. My first run in with orcs would have to have a Nazgul as an excursion leader.  
  
I listened to the wind outside the patio and the smell of early flowers filled the air.  
  
I heard evensong coming from outside the arches as a group of elves walked gracefully by to the dining hall, singing thanksgiving.  
  
Me, I was thankful too. So humming the song under my breath, I got dressed, grabbed my crutches and went out to the dining hall. Sitting in the closest empty seat, I saw there was chicken and green vegetables and rice, bread and fruit. Carafes of mead water and juice. Tonight's juice was a tart winterberry. Excellent.  
  
I noted that only Glorfindel and Elrond were at the high table. I saluted the elf lord in silence.  
  
Ahh. Everything was right again in Marie's world. And all was at peace.  
  
Who am I kidding? 


	9. Chapter Nine

Thanks Arabiasil for the help with this particular bit! You are a pal!  
  
I know this sounds weird, but the next week or so was very quiet. What a relief that was! I got my strength slowly back, my ankle healed up and I got back to work translating an interesting Dwarvish journal from the Second Age.  
  
But, though the stress of the Nazgul was gone, my heart was sad.  
  
I missed Ivy.  
  
By now, I had figured she had died, miserable and alone in a strange land. And when I was really tired, this brought tears to my eyes and a headache. I berated myself constantly about not having been more careful with her. She was old! How could I have done this to her?  
  
I had been selfish, and she had paid for it.  
  
The elf lord, during this time, was busy with his own concerns, a lot of it dealing with spring planting and animal breeding. There was also the elf lord's extended annual herbal gathering journey where he sought out the herbs that were a bit harder to find and grew in unusual places (i.e. some ruins he had mentioned in the western foothills of the Misty Mountains). I asked him why he just did not grow them here in Rivendell.  
  
"Some herbs just do not do well being domesticated. And these are usually the ones that if their properties are diluted they work poorly. Some need a certain combination of soil, weather and positioning." He laughed as he put away a book in the library. "Besides, it is spring and it gives me great joy to go out among the wild growing things."  
  
I nodded. Sometimes I forget that he IS an elf and that he needs to cleanse his spirit after a long winter's freeze.  
  
So, I would see him occasionally during the day. He usually asked how I was doing and once or twice unexpectedly, he did that mesmerizing thing to see if my mind remained clear. (Of course it had. How could he really doubt it after all he and Glorfindel had done?)  
  
One evening, after I had finished dinner, I was walking about, testing my ankle without crutches. I was now completely un-splinted, though the ankle was still wrapped. It was a little weak, but I was so happy to get the splint off. I wandered through the lower floors. Finally, a bit tired, I decided to rest in the Great Hall where the stairs went to the upper floors. It had a high three-story ceiling. It was a wonderfully airy place, the main view being the stairs that led up to terraced fern garden. A fireplace remained lit through out the year there and comfortable chaises and chairs were set in groups for easy conversation (or music making). I picked a chaise near the fireplace and swung my feet up to rest my ankle and stared into the flames. You know how dreamy it is looking into flames when you are tired. I began to think of Ivy and tears came. My poor old woman. The warmth of the flames made me drift off. (The full meal helped some too).  
  
Sighing, I rolled over and yawned. I figured I might as well go on up to bed.  
  
I blinked a couple of times and sat up suddenly. I was already in my bed. Why? I sat there concentrating on myself. I felt fine; nothing was wrong, no bad dreams or anything.  
  
A single candle burned at my bedside, though the rest of my room was dark. There was a weight on my feet. My cloak perhaps? But I hadn't been wearing it.  
  
I leaned over and lifted the candle and then almost started a fire when I dropped it.  
  
Ivy lay curled at the end of my bed.  
  
Hastily I grabbed the candle before it burned anything and set it on the table again. Then I put my arms around my cat and cried like a storm at sea. Oh my kitty! And she smelled sweet and fresh and she started to purr. And I didn't care if the world stopped, if-if another Nazgul showed up and made a mess. The world could go away altogether, I didn't care.  
  
Ivy was back and alive and apparently well.  
  
"Ohh my baby..." I talked to her in the nonsense words I had made up to call her and I just held her and talked to her. I fell asleep holding her.  
  
When I awoke in the morning, Ivy was still with me. She opened her eyes at me; stretched and yawned, tongue curling up. She stood and shook out her short fur and the head butted me on my chin. I sat up against the headboard of my bed and held her in my lap. What a crybaby---my eyes began to water again and I buried my face in her fur.  
  
Lord Elrond came in at that moment and I looked up at him and gently putting Ivy aside, I leapt out of bed and gave him a big, tight hug. He laughed and patted me on the back and then I burst out, "Where did you find her? How did she survive?"  
  
"One of my archers found her Marie." The elf lord sat on the edge of the bed and Ivy stood up and walked over to him and head-butted him in the side as he stroked her shiny fur. "Your cat hid among the rocks near to where you lost her. However, she was NOT in good shape. She has spent the last two weeks in the care of Cerwal. She was starving and she had several infected sores."  
  
"Oh my poor kitty!" Ivy came back over to me and curled up next to me. I petted her in wonder. "Thank you," I said thickly. "Thank you so much!" I looked up at the elf lord whose face was warm with affection. "I am just overwhelmed. I never expected to see her again." My eyes watered up again.  
  
"Well, she is here and her health is fine. Resaldil will keep aside bits of meat for her. You have but to ask."  
  
I nodded and smiled up at him.  
  
My kitty was back and really, all was right in my world right now!  
  
Elrond rose gracefully. "When you are done seeing to Ivy, Come to the library."  
  
"I will my lord." I got up and rushed to the wardrobe and pulled out my nice forest green gown. I found I was ravenous. Ivy watched me dress from the bed.  
  
I could hear her purr from where I stood.  
  
I rushed out of my room for the dining hall, hoping that all the food had not been cleared away.  
  
There was still a basket of bread, some cheese and fruit on a long table near the corridor that led to the kitchens. I grabbed an apple, a large slice of bread and some cheese and then hurried off to talk to Resaldil about getting scraps for Ivy. I took several bites of bread and cheese as I went along.  
  
When I was done with Resaldil, I hurried off to the library, licking my fingers from a hastily eaten sweet roll the cook had offered me from the morning's baking.  
  
As you can imagine, my mood had improved immeasurably, and I could not wait to discover what Lord Elrond wanted to tell me.  
  
Perhaps some new job? 


	10. Chapter Ten

__

Hi there! I am sure you thought I had given up on this...Naw---just holidays (and cleaning up after those holidays!). I shall carry on with Marie and Elrond a few more chapters here.

It's not over until...well---until it's over.

And thanks Arabiasil for all your help and support!

I entered the library with some trepidation as I was worried Lord Elrond wanted to read me a lecture regarding my run-in with the Nazgul or something.

When I entered, I only saw Erestor, holding a book and reading. I bowed slightly, "My lord. I was told to meet Lord Elrond here."

"He is in his study, Marie. Go to him there."

"All right."

I left and went quickly down the corridor. 

When I knocked and he bid me enter, I was surprised to see Dalmiel standing before his desk. I couldn't help myself and I stepped back, a shiver of fear going up my back.

Dalmiel smiled at me and Elrond said softly, "No need to fear him, Marie. He has been cured of his "compulsion" as you have."

I smiled back and then held out my hand. Dalmiel looked at it funny and then slowly held his out. I shook it vigorously once and then let it go. "All right, let bygones be bygones."

Both elves looked at me in confusion. I waved it away and said, "Oh never mind. An expression I guess that does not translate well!"

Elrond bid me sit and so I did on the couch before the big window. Dalmiel remained standing. I was now really curious as to what was happening.

"Dalmiel is going to go back to Lothlorien with Filorphin, Marie. I suggested it to him because I believe a change of scenery would be good for his spirit." 

I had a moment's fear: He wasn't sending me off to Lothlorien too, was he?

He must have seen the worry cross my face and he chuckled. "No Marie, you are not off to Lothlorien with him. You both need a change, I think. I brought you here so you may say farewell, as he leaves within the hour."

I stood up and went to the elf. "Dalmiel, you'll be able to return here once more, won't you?" I looked around him at the elf lord, who nodded.

"Of course, Marie. I just wanted to apologize to you before I left." He bowed to me slightly, and I curtseyed back. 

"There's nothing to apologize for Dalmiel. We were both enthralled against our wills. I am just glad you are all right. The Nazgul was vicious." 

Dalmiel nodded silently. He looked at Lord Elrond for a long moment, then placing his right hand on his chest, he bowed. Elrond came around the desk and gripped his arms at the elbows. "May your journey be safe, Dalmiel."

"Thank you my lord." He looked at me again with a slight smile, bowed to both of us and left.

I looked at the elf lord, tipping my head slightly. I knew there was more to this visit than a farewell to Dalmiel. He waved me to the couch and I sat---on the edge. I folded my hands before me and said anxiously, "Yes, my lord?"

He smiled as he sat back down. When he looked up at me, his smile lit up his eyes and relaxing suddenly, I smiled back.

"You are well, Marie?"

That threw me for a loop. If anyone would know…."Yes, my lord, I am fine. My ankle is still a bit weak but there is no pain or anything."

"Are your dreams pleasant?"

"I cannot remember one way or the other."

He nodded, satisfied. He sat back in his high-backed chair, his hands folded in front of him. "I am going on my annual spring journey to cull wild herbs in a week's time." Looking at me, his eyes sparkled in the candlelight. "Would you like to accompany me?"

Well…..duhhhh! I almost hopped up and clapped my hands. I widened my eyes and I am afraid I could not help myself from grinning. "Why yes, I should love to go with you! I think it would be fun, and very educational. I could take notes and maybe draw some pictures." I looked out into the room, my mind hopping like a sand flea. "It's still a bit cold at night." I looked up at him, "But perhaps we are going South?"

Laughing he nodded. "We may go South, if I cannot find one herb in the ruins it usually grows in. Mainly, we shall be in the Wild, where most of the herbs I need grow."

"Just you and I?"

"And two outriders. Even the Wild may have its dangers. I believe we both need a bit of a spring tonic and this journey will do admirably."

"I will start packing immediately. How long shall we be gone?"

"I am not sure. At least a few weeks. It will depend on what I find, the weather, what occurs along the way."

"Okay!" About to dash off, I turned and said, "Thanks a lot! This will be a great adventure!"

"We may hope!"

I rushed out of the study to my room already thinking of what I should bring and how big a rucksack I had.

Obviously, until the morning we left, I was consumed by plans and excitement. I did so love traveling and seeing more of Middle Earth and of course, having the elf lord with me was even better. 

I spent a lot of time in the library, looking through anything to do with the Wild. I also perused the elf lord's earlier journals where he talked about his travels and what he had found. The drawings helped me to identify what plants and herbs he was looking for. And though I had always thought the Wild just square miles of scrub and hills, there were canyons and bits of wood, and even the ruins Lord Elrond had mentioned. Apparently men or elves (his notes didn't say) had lived in the Wild at some point. No cities, but here and there a solitary building/home of some type.

It all sounded intriguing. By the time the morning of our departure arrived, I was quite cranked up and ready to go. I hadn't slept the night before. But that was okay, I enjoyed having Ivy with me. In the morning, Cerwal come to my room and took her away for a little peace and quiet in the stables. I was glad she was not being left alone.

Well, as you can imagine, I dressed really quickly, grabbed my rucksack and rushed through the corridors to the front porch, where of course, Lord Elrond was already dressed and talking to Glorfindel and Erestor.

I handed my rucksack to the elf putting the last of the supplies on the packhorse. I rubbed my hands together, grinning like a fool as I watched the three elf lords conversing. They're so handsome!! I kind of wished Glorfindel was coming along, but I suppose taking care of Rivendell in Elrond's absence was more important that riding off looking for herbs.

At last, Elrond turned towards me and came down the steps, his cape flowing behind him elegantly. Glorfindel followed, still talking.

Waiting for Elrond to mount first, I quickly followed once he was astride Rhean. Glorfindel came up to me and patted Carenloth's neck. "I expect you to come back in one piece, Marie." His smile was warm. "And pray, be mindful Elrond's whereabouts. When he is absorbed in hunting an elusive plant, he frequently forgets where he is."

"I shall, my lord."

"May the Valar protect you, Marie."

"Thanks. You too."

Glorfindel went up to Elrond and clasped hands, elbow to elbow with him and with a quiet word to Rhean, we were off, clattering out of the courtyard into the rising light. All those we passed, waved to us and sang farewell. It was delightful.

I was so happy to be doing something, well, frivolous? No, a bit more useful than that…how 'bout innocuous? Pleasantly diverting. Riding down the Valley of the Bruinen with the elf lord to hunt plants.

What could be more fun?

The first couple of days, we mostly rode. There was only one place Elrond stopped to look for spring herbs and he found some but not enough for his stores. It was not a very rare herb, so he was certain we would find more as we went along.

It was beautiful spring weather. The horses were frisky, heck we were all a bit frisky, even the elf lord. He and one of the outriders, Calaniel, had an impromptu race through the shallows of the Bruinen at one point. And when they were done, they were laughing heartily. It was great to hear Lord Elrond laugh. I don't hear him do it enough. It lifts the heart.

About three days from the Ford, Elrond finally called a halt. He came along side me and said, "We will be stopping here for a few days. The Bruinen spreads its course about boulders and small hillocks here. There are many still pools in which grow things I need."

"Great. Just show what to look for and I shall help hunt it down. I love swamps. Birds nesting and frogs, tadpoles and minnows. This will be fun!"

Elrond just raised his eyebrows at me. "Be cautious in your "fun" Marie. It frequently has unforeseen circumstances."

I gave him a mock-hurt look. "Little me? No, you are mistaken, my lord. I am sensible as the day is long."

"The days are still short Marie."

I grinned and spurred Carenloth ahead. He was not going to spoil my expedition by being a wet hen.

The outriders had picked a fine spot for a few days camp. They erected one large pavilion in which we would all sleep. A large piece of cloth performed the function of a sunshade and there a small table was set up so the elf lord could do his notes and cataloguing. I helped unload the packhorse and sighed heavily when I saw the elf lord's chest of medical supplies. Dear Valar, I certainly hope I wasn't going to need anything from inside of it. I carefully set it inside the tent.

It only took an hour or so for the four of us to get the camp organized. 

When we were finished, the other elf, Galareon set about making the midday meal. Calaniel and I went and did some fishing as the fire got set up and soon, we had enough for everyone.

Even though I am not a fish fan, I was so hungry, I ate two, as well as bread and cheese. And a little mead. After the meal, I went and washed the few utensils and pots in a nearby pool. Coming back, I saw Galareon propped up next to a tree cleaning his bow. Calaniel, whom I could not see, I imagined was on guard duty. The elf lord had wandered off to hunt herbs.

Since I didn't know what to look for at the moment, I decided to spread out on one of the thick furs inside the tent and nap.

Rough life, eh?

Late that afternoon, I woke up, flinging off the cloak over me. Yawning, I was about to put it on, when I realized it was the elf lord's. Shaking my head I hung it up on a hook and went out to find Calaniel grooming his horse, and the elf lord sitting at his table. I sat down and said, "Well was your search productive?"

He looked up with a smile. He uncharacteristically had a smudge of dirt across one cheek, and another across his jerkin. I guess he really did get into hunting plants!

"Yes, I have found plenty of _iathanal_, a fever reducer, and _fellaman _which is useful in bone setting to keep down inflammation. But the best of today's findings is this." He held up a scraggly plant about eight inches long. It looked like a weed, with small purple blooms. "This is _rathamin_, a rare herb. Excellent for pain, especially in childbirth or after surgery. I was almost out of this and have despaired of finding more."

I nodded, happy for him and a bit embarrassed. I am sure I was the one who helped deplete his supplies. "I cannot wait to help you hunt these herbs, my lord. May I do so tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course. There a several others I need that I should be able to find in this area."

"What can I help you with now?" 

"In the basket here," he lifted one by his feet. "There are several herbs. If you would be so kind as to sort them, I would appreciate it very much."

"Of course!" I took the basket and sitting on the ground, I spread a small cloth and began to sort them.

I had gotten the bunches separated and was tying them with bits of twine to keep them from mixing up again, when my hands began to tingle. Even in the twilight, I could see they were getting all blotchy and red. Shoes!! Did this mean I was allergic to one of these herbs? If Elrond saw this, there would go any chance I had of helping him further.

Looking quickly about, I could see everyone was pretty occupied. Brushing my hands off and standing I told Lord Elrond I was finished. He nodded distractedly. Grateful for his preoccupation, I went into the tent and held my hands up to a lantern that had been lit and hung from the ceiling. Shoes. My hands were a mess. I looked around the tent and went over to a small table where a ewer and large bowl stood for washing. I poured the icy water into the bowl and sank my hands into it until it touched the cold metal bottom. Ahh, that felt much better. I took the bar of lavender scented soap and scrubbed my hands. It stung a little bit, but once I had rinsed my hands again, they felt better. I sighed with in relief. No need to worry the elf lord.

I went back out and saw that though now there was a branch of candles on the table, the elf lord was still working in his journal and fingering samples of his discoveries.

All right. I went over to the fire where Galareon was making dinner. "Can I help?"

"Yes, Marie. If you can go fill these two pots at the spring, I can get the water boiling for tea."

"Certainly."

I went off to the spring and filled the pots, taking a moment to soak my hands in the cold water. Ahhh, that felt good.

Bringing back the pots, I set them carefully down by the fire pit. "Is there anything else I can do?"

He handed me a handful of potatoes and asked me to cut them up for the stew. Nodding, I got to work. Using a bowl of water to put the peeled and cut up potatoes also made my hands feel better.

After dinner and the dishes were done, I asked the elf lord what he needed to look for tomorrow. He went and got one of his journals, and showed me the drawings of five herbs he was looking for in the area. As he went through the pages, I stopped his hand a moment and pointed to this rather gaudy plant with red and yellow flowers with really long pistils dropping from their centers. "Oh, that is _belamath_. The flowers dried are a wonderful headache remedy. The root is ground up and makes an excellent soporific. The leaves add good flavor when thrown into soup or stew."

"What a useful plant. Where do we find that?" The elf lord was so caught up in his studies, he didn't notice my hands. They were actually much less blotchy before.

"It grows in the damp places around the ruins I mentioned to you. It is one of the rarer herbs I am searching for."

"How far are we from the ruins?"

"Only another day. We follow the river here, through this narrow defile, which after a mile or so opens up into a small valley. The ruins are on the other side of the river."

"Who made the ruins?"

He looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes. "Time, of course, makes ruins of everything ephemeral."

"Ha. Ha. You made a joke." A wind had come up and I brushed my hair out of my face as I shook my head. The elf lord was definitely in a good mood. "Seriously, who built what is now in ruins?"

"Actually, I and several other elves built the manor house. It was where we lived while Imladris was being built."

"Really? Wow. Why did you let it go to ruin?"

"It was not needed any longer. I make sure it is not a danger to anyone passing through. When any elves are going through the area, I make sure they inspect the house. It still has a few rooms that are sturdy."

"I cannot imagine you constructing anything that was not sound."

"Thank you Marie, but it was built to be temporary."

"Hm. Did it have a name?"

"Clearfell." A small waterfall is nearby. It is really a rather charming spot. But it was not big enough for all the elves that were to take refuge in Imladris."

"Of course." I didn't want to bring up any painful memories. "Well I shall look forward to seeing it."

"Tomorrow." He looked to the sky and sighed. "Though I believe our way will be dampened by rain before too long." He frowned slightly at the racing streamers of cloud, but said nothing further.

Yawning, I decided to hit the furs and went into the tent after saying good night to all. Before I fell asleep, I heard the elf lord raise his voice in song.

I slept like a baby, the rising wind and the elf lord's voice making for a wonderful lullaby.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Well he was right of course, just as we struck camp, it began to drizzle. At least it wasn't a full out storm.  
  
I rode behind the elf lord; grateful I had remembered to bring warm gloves. We rode most of the day, though when we stopped for a quick midday meal, the elf lord wandered off and Galareon, Calaniel and I stood under thick oaks, wrapped in our cloaks, trying hard to keep the dripping rain off ourselves. But you know what. It was still pleasant. I mean here I am sitting on my elvish mare, with two nice looking elves, waiting for the elf lord to come back so we could move on. Trust me---much, much better than waiting at a bus stop!!!  
  
Anyway, he was only gone an hour. He returned, looking a bit soggy. His long hair was clumped into dark wet strands, and rain dripped off the edge of his cloak and his nose. But he was cheerful enough. He hefted a bulging sack and smiled, saying, "Gandalin. A rare and much needed herb for my supplies."  
  
We all nodded and he cheerful spurred Rhean on into the rain, the rest of us following.  
  
He did not call a halt until almost twilight. We stopped under a cluster of oak trees, near the river, which now was running noisily and swift with the all the rain.  
  
As we all dismounted (I a bit stiffly), Lord Elrond commented as he hopped gracefully down from his stallion, "If the rain tapers off some, we should be able to cross here, as this is the shallowest point of the river for some miles."  
  
"Well, it looks a bit tricky right now." I could still see many rocks poking their heads through the rush of water, so I knew the water wasn't that high..yet.  
  
"That it is why we are halting. We need to see how high the water rises."  
  
Nodding, I went and helped the elves set up the pavilion. We were all grateful for its warmth and the brazier that Elrond was able to get started with a handful of coal. Calaniel and Galareon were able to find a goodly pile of dry enough wood and so the four of us were cozy and dry enough. Of course, the minute the lamps were lit, and Calaniel began reheating a large flask of soup and Galareon was slicing cheese and bread, the elf lord got out his journal. Sitting cross-legged among the furs and rugs, he began to write in his.  
  
I just shook my head at his dedication. Glorfindel was certainly right. The rest of the evening passed very pleasantly. Lord Elrond finally put his journal away, and Calaniel brought out his small harp and the three began to sing. I lay on the furs writing here.  
  
Once again, I fell asleep to the sounds of elvish singing and the wind lufting the sides of the pavilion.  
  
The rain continued during the night, but when we got up, it had tapered off to a drizzle.  
  
The three elves discussed fording the river at the point we were at and decided it would be okay. It was a bit scary I'll tell you, because I could feel the force of the water pushing against Carenloth's legs and she was nervous as we went through the foaming water.  
  
We all reached the other side, the trail following the contour of the hills. There was room for two of us to walk our horses abreast. Calaniel and Galareon walked ahead of Lord Elrond and I.  
  
An hour or so later, I stretched in my saddle. Lord Elrond had been quiet most of the trip and I was content to be so too. Occasionally I'd hum something, but I was mostly quiet and happy despite the rain.  
  
I mean; I'm with the elf lord. Duhhhh.  
  
Looking over the heads of the softly conversing elves, I could see the hills narrowing ahead of us, but through the shifting misty rain, I could see the landscape opened up into a wider valley. Thank goodness we were almost upon Clearfell. We were all pretty soaked. And I bet the horses were looking forward to dry stalls.  
  
Just as we reached the narrow part of the defile, I heard a bit of a rumble. Thinking it was thunder, I shook my head, looking forward to a warm fire and some dry clothes.  
  
Wrong.  
  
The rumble was NOT thunder, but half the hillside sliding into the river below us.  
  
"Run !" Elrond shouted and we all took off. But a boulder careened into the elves before me and they went off the trail and down into the water. Terrified, I spurred Carenloth on, praying we would not be swept off the trail. I could not see the elf lord in all this. A big rock crashed into my shoulder and almost knocked me off Carenloth, but she labored on. What a great horse. But the slippery mud about her feet finally made her lose her balance and she and I went off into the river. I kicked free of the stirrups and hoped for no rocks.  
  
I landed in the roaring muddy water and faintly heard the splash of my horse. And then I swam with all my might, trying to get away from the landslide.  
  
No problem, the river rushed me through the defile and into the little valley where Clearfell was. Luckily the river spread out some here, and I was able to pull myself out of the current by grabbing boulders and pushing myself sideways through the water. It felt like forever, but soon enough, I had reached the shallows.  
  
Shivering so hard my teeth chattered, I got up quickly to look for the others. Carenloth I saw wading towards me, her head hung low, reins trailing, the saddle askew about her middle. I went to her and immediately undid the tack so she wouldn't trip. My numb hands could barely work, but I finally got her free and the tired mare went to shore and stopped under a willow and shook herself several times. I dumped the tack above the waterline.  
  
I had already started scanning the river for the others. I couldn't see Galareon and Calaniel or their horses. I prayed they had been able to pull free of the river and made it to shore.  
  
The elf lord! Where the heck was he? I stared out into the boiling noisy river, brushing the still falling rain out of my face. I wadded back out into the water, just short of the strong current and squinted at a tree or large branch downstream from me several yards. There looked to be something bobbing there. Someone's head?  
  
I ran wincing as my left hip twinged painfully from being slammed into rocks. In a few minutes, I was level with the tree branch, which had thankfully tangled in some river reeds and scrub.  
  
I wadded out into the icy water.  
  
It was Elrond!  
  
His face pale and scratched was held above the water because his hair had tangled in the small branches. He was floating, pointed downstream, his hair the only thing keeping him from whirling off.  
  
Pulling out my dagger, I went out to him.  
  
The water got a bit deeper and I had to swim. When I got level with him, I put a trembling hand on his throat and almost dropped my dagger when I could feel a faint pulse.  
  
Biting my lower lip, I only hesitated briefly before carefully cutting his beautiful hair to free him from the branch. Positioning myself before him just as I cut the last strands, his body bounced into me and almost made me go under. Griping my dagger pirate-style between my teeth, I got a hold of the elf lord under his arms and began tugging us towards shore.  
  
It was a tense few minutes, I'll tell you, because I kept expecting the river to pull us apart and back into the rushing current.  
  
But we made it finally to the shallows. Once I pulled him completely out of the water, I turned him over and pushed on his back, to get out any water.  
  
It actually worked, and he coughed up some and moaned. Thank God! I sat back a moment, quivering with adrenaline and cold and looked about us.  
  
The rain was slacking off, thankfully, the clouds beginning to shred apart. Behind us was a meadow of grass, dotted with a few trees. Up near the hills to the north, I could see the roof of Clearfell. Looking at the still unconscious elf lord, I took a deep breath and fumbling about, bent to pick him up, almost dropping him! I finally got him in a fireman's hold. Bent over I stumbled to Carenloth, as there was no sign of Rhean.  
  
Once I reached the mare, I had her follow me to a riverside rock. It took me a few tries because she was understandably afraid of the water. Shaking and breathing hard, I clambered on the rock and concentrating hard on not falling, I called to Carenloth again. Finally she ambled over and I was able to drop the elf lord over her withers. I tiredly mount and clucked to her, heading her towards the ruins of Clearfell. Hopefully, there would be a warm dry place where I could build a fire and tend to Elrond.  
  
About a half an hour later, we reached Clearfell. Carenloth and I were exhausted.  
  
The house wasn't falling apart. It just looked deserted and empty. I couldn't see anything wrong with the roof in the late afternoon light. The sun had come through the clouds, and everything shone with raindrops. There were even lilac bushes by the front door in bloom.  
  
For an elvish construction, it was simple. Made of roughly dressed stone, it was two stories with peaked, grey tiled roofs. There were mullioned windows overlooking the simple courtyard we stood in, only fenced on two sides by a stonewall. There was a well in a corner near the cobbled path that no doubt led behind to the stables.  
  
I slid off the mare, and leaving poor Elrond to dangle, I went to the door.  
  
It was locked of course. So much for being "abandoned."  
  
I took out my dagger and tried to get the lock to turn with the sharp point of my blade.  
  
Ha. Another movie tricked revealed. Now what? I had to get us inside somehow.  
  
I looked at the windows nearby but saw no way save smashing the glass to get them to open. I went around the house and indeed, the cobbled path lead to stables. Carenloth followed me and headed straight for them. I went and looked at all the back windows and then stood in front of what must be the kitchen door.  
  
It hung in its frame a bit crookedly. It looked as if someone had tried to kick the wood or used a rock or something. I tried my dagger again, and "snick," the door opened with a creak. We were in! I whistled to Carenloth and she walked over and entered the house with me.  
  
It was the kitchen door and the large open room was bare of anything save a large table and one bench. A quick inspection revealed a few pots hung by the huge hearth, but that was all that was visible.  
  
Carenloth stopped by the table and as gently as I could, I pulled the still unconscious elf lord off the mare and onto the table. The moment he left her, Carenloth whinnied and trotted back out of the house. She whinnied again once outside. No doubt hungry, poor dear.  
  
But to the elf lord.  
  
Obviously, I am no healer. But heck I did have first aid a million years ago when I was a Girl Scout.  
  
I took his jerkin off very carefully, trying not to hurt him further. I folded it up and put it underneath his head. I gingerly felt his face and through his hair, wincing not only at the gash I found on his left temple, but the nasty bruise at the back of his skull.  
  
I felt his arms and legs and didn't notice anything obviously broken. Nor did I see any bleeding. I lay my head on his chest. His heart and breathing sounded slow, but even. No stuttering or hitching. I picked up one of his hands. It was so cold!  
  
I reluctantly left him and decided to see if the house had anything I could wrap him in, sheets, curtains, towels, anything.  
  
Oh those elves, you can always rely on them to not only be beautiful and fanciful, but earthy and practical as well.  
  
In a cupboard in the hallway that went towards the front of the house, I found three neatly folded blankets.  
  
Thrilled, I pulled them out, not bothering to shake off the dust and rushed back to Elrond tucking two of them around him, saving one for me.  
  
Then I looked to the fireplace. There were a few logs stacked by the hearth, but certainly not enough to last the night. Rats! What was I going to do? I eyed the bench. But still, I had no axe.  
  
Sighing deeply, which ended with a shudder, I went over to the fireplace and looked in the cupboards near it, hoping to find some tinder and flint, which I did. I peeled some bark off the few logs and got a small flame going. I did look up the chimney, but it turned or something so I could not really tell if it was blocked. I prayed not.  
  
Once the little flames held steady, I put the smallest log on carefully and blew on it until it caught. Then I added a few more logs.  
  
I sat back on my heels, staring at the flames. I was SOOOO tired suddenly. I rubbed my neck and turned to Elrond, who still lay there unconscious. What to do?  
  
Well, hopefully, when he awoke, he could tell me what to do for him. And maybe he knew a few things about what was here in the house. Perhaps tomorrow when it was lighter out, I could hunt along the river and see if any of our supplies had washed ashore.  
  
I yawned again and got up stiffly. Grabbing the blanket, I wrapped myself in it and sat on the bench. I lay my head on my hands.  
  
Just for a moment.  
  
And fell deeply asleep. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Boy, my head was banging when I awoke. And I couldn't move my shoulder without a gasp of pain. That rock must have broken it or something. And I hadn't felt it because I was running on pure adrenaline.  
  
Lord Elrond still lay unconscious. I leaned on his chest with my ear. His breathing and everything was even, and when I took his pulse, it was slow and steady as well.  
  
I went out the kitchen door, taking a big, stoppered bottle to fill with water and to attend to a call of a nature. I faintly heard the sounds of horses and almost went around the house. But then I paused. The voices didn't sound elvish.  
  
I quickly went back into the house.  
  
Suddenly, there was banging and it was coming from the front room. I ran down the hall grimacing at my shoulder pain and went to the front door. About to open it, and hoping for rescue, I paused when I heard rough voices beyond the wood. Who could it be? It was definitely not elves.  
  
I carefully looked out the furthest window and saw three scruffy looking men staring at the front of the house, obviously looking for a way in. Well, it wasn't going to take them long to figure out breaking the windows, so I hurried back to Lord Elrond. What could I do? Was there somewhere to hide?  
  
I looked around the kitchen and spied a door near the wooden tubs obviously used for washing. (There were some small towels hanging on hooks nearby).  
  
Pulling at the door, it came open and a breath of cold, damp air enveloped me. A cellar? That might work, especially if the men were not expecting any inhabitants.  
  
I had so wanted to go to the river to look for supplies that might have washed ashore. But I had to go hide us.  
  
Taking the elf lord on to my shoulder again in a fireman's hold made me weep with pain. Taking very careful steps, I went down the stairs, grateful that they were not that long or deep. I couldn't see anything, but I lay Elrond down, away from the faint light of the stairwell. I rushed back up the stairs, grabbed the little towels and the blankets, the bottle of water and the tinder and flint. I looked hurriedly about. I could see nothing further of our presence.  
  
Swiftly going back to the cellar, I was just started down the steps, when I heard the crash of glass. Biting my lip, I carefully closed the cellar door and made my way down in the dark. I found the prone form of the elf lord and once again wrapped him in blankets. Folding the little towels, I lay them under his banged up head. I huddled under my blanket and hugged him to me.  
  
I prayed the bandits were just in a hurry to look for easily hauled off loot and had no intention of staying or anything.  
  
Very faintly I could hear them in the kitchens, laughing. I shivered and buried my face in the blanket. Like that would help. But I had no other ideas.  
  
Yet.  
  
It seemed like a long time went by, but who could tell in the dark? The elf lord remained asleep. He didn't feel hot as if he were fighting an infection. But he didn't wake up. My shoulder was really throbbing, and my head didn't feel too good, and I was hungry, and....oh well, you get the picture.  
  
I must have drifted off a little bit because I was startled into wakefulness by loud thumping on the cellar door. Oh great, they were trying to get down here. Me with an injured elf lord to protect. I had a brief flare of adrenaline, as if there was somewhere I could run to, taking Lord Elrond with me. But we were trapped like rats down here.  
  
Biting my lip at the pain until it bled, I dragged the elf lord as gently as I could to the furthest, darkest corner, settled him and then went back up the steps to the cellar door. Maybe, if they found me first, they wouldn't go down any further into the cellar, especially as it had seemed empty to me.  
  
The door banged and thumped, and then at last, it was yanked opened and the four of us all gasped at the sight of the others.  
  
"Well, what have we here? A little mouse hiding in the cellar?" The tallest of the lot, thin nosed, lank brown hair tied back, sharp black eyes, pulled me out into the kitchen. I blinked at the dim light and almost fainted from the pain. He flung me against the table and I quickly sat on the bench. I stared at his companions. One was red-haired, a bit round with a scraggly beard and beady green eyes, and the other was tall, grey-eyed and cool looking, almost elvish. His face, though shadowed by the hood of his cloak, was all sharp angles like the one who spoke.  
  
They spoke Westron, so I answered haltingly, my Westron a bit rusty.  
  
"I am Marie. Hiding there when I heard you."  
  
"Hiding what mistress?" The leader stepped closer to me, his eyes gleaming in a nearby lantern.  
  
"Hiding from you. I was scared. The rain brought me in here."  
  
He nodded and was silent. He looked about the bare room. "Anything to eat?"  
  
"No. House has been empty very long."  
  
The red haired one said, picking his teeth. "I think she is lying Garn. I bet there's stuff here we could have."  
  
I looked at him and just shook my head. "Look at all the dust. What ever hides here is rotted and dry. The river holds more."  
  
The thin, grey-eyed one looked at Garn. "There is a lot of dust. The river will provide us with fish at least. And remember those horses running off...?"  
  
I sat up slowly. Horses? Might the other two elves have survived?  
  
"So, what do we do with her?" Garn asked, picking at his face.  
  
His companions leered at him as if he were slow. I sighed. Well, at least they hadn't found the elf lord.  
  
I straightened up, wincing. "Well, if you can find something to eat, I can cook it."  
  
It was the only thing I could think of that might distract them from my "other" uses.  
  
They were silent and I looked at Garn. "A hot meal would be good now, yes?" I looked out the dusty window. It was clouding up again. "It will rain soon. A hot meal would be good." I repeated the hot meal, again hoping this would appeal to them.  
  
Garn finally nodded. He lurched to me and then grabbing me, dragged me back to the cellar and flung me down the stairs. I moaned as my shoulder hit the steps and rolled.  
  
Dinner might be a little slow this evening.  
  
Garn slammed the door. I crawled to where the elf lord was and huddled against his still form. His body warmth made me feel a little better.  
  
I was in a half doze when I heard the cellar door open. I quickly left my dark corner and went towards the sound. My left shoulder was almost useless and rigid with pain. I certainly hoped I could make a meal anyway.  
  
I came up the stairs as quickly as I could, wincing with every step. I was hauled by the arm into the kitchen proper and saw some of the supplies we had brought on our herb expedition. I tried to keep my face still when I saw the chest of Elrond's medical supplies. I could hopefully do something for him!  
  
Garn opened one of the chests that had held the dry things we had brought and started laying them on the table: a sack of dry grain for hot cereal in the morning, potatoes, spices, a jar of honey. A couple of jars of preserved fruits. Peaches and strawberries, I think. (They were really good on the cereal).  
  
His companion held up two scraggly rabbits and flung them on the table. I nodded. But would they give me a knife to skin and gut them?  
  
I reached for the carcasses, but Garn stayed my hand and looked at the tall grey-eyed one. "You do them Bellan. Me and Frasc will go do some fishing." He yanked me over to the potatoes. "You cut these up and a couple of onions too. No funny stuff."  
  
I quickly nodded and picked up a small knife. Bellan, watching me carefully, went to the other end of the table and took a knife off his belt. He began to skin one of the rabbits over a wooden bucket.  
  
I stood there, weaving slightly, and then settled before the vegetables. If I could keep these guys eating, perhaps they wouldn't think anything more about me.  
  
I hoped.  
  
As I thought, cutting the vegetables took me quite awhile. My shoulder was tight and stiff with pain. I stole a glance at Bellan who was concentrating on his eviscerating. I looked at my little knife and then at the one Bellan used. Well there was no contest there. And I had no knife skills to trick someone with.  
  
And I had to see to Elrond. But how, with these three here?  
  
My eyes fell on Elrond's chest. And a small smile crossed my face. I could read Sindarin and I was willing to bet my life these three could not. If I could find a soporific in there and add it to the food.......Well, then I could have time to care for Elrond.  
  
I felt better with that decided and focused on getting the vegetables done.  
  
Bellan, finished with the rabbits, looked at his hands and said, "I am going to the well."  
  
"Yes. Can you get some water for the stew?" I asked boldly, indicating the pot I had put the vegetables in.  
  
With a shrug, Bellan picked it up and went out to the well. I quickly opened the elf lord's box and looked through the neatly labeled vials, jars and small silk pouches. None were spilled or broken.  
  
Smelling a few, I was reminded of Lord Elrond and tears pricked at the corner of my eyes. I picked up the one I needed and quickly hid it inside my tunic. Closing the box, I went and stood by the fire, which had died down some. Shivering, I leaned against the warm stones of the hearth. Oh, this had better work. Poor elf lord. All dinged up and with only me to see to his care! Wishing briefly for Erestor or Glorfindel's presence, I brushed my hands across my eyes quickly and straightened as Bellan came back with the full pot. I went to it and looking at the array of spices before us I said, "Which should I throw into the pot for flavor?"  
  
"I care not." He quickly pulled a few from the supplies. "These should do." I nodded and made a big show of smelling and adding them to the water.  
  
Just then, the other two came back in, Frasc carrying a string with three fish on it. He flung it on the table and Bellan, about to gut and clean them, stopped when Garn shook his head. "Naw, let the missy do them."  
  
I finished with the spices and then went to the fish. Bellan took the pot and went and put it on the hob. He then began to stoke the fire.  
  
As I cleaned the fish, I kept shivering. My head felt heavy and I grimaced at the strong smell of fish. Great, I was getting a cold or something. Holding the fish with my bad shoulder made cleaning them very hard, because they were so slippery and I couldn't grasp them hard enough.  
  
Garn came up and shoved me off the bench to the floor when I dropped the fish for the third time. "These fish'll never reach the spit with you dropping them all the time." He cuffed me on my bad shoulder and I screamed.  
  
"I didn't hit ya that hard." He glowered at me, head lowered.  
  
"I think it's broken," I whispered. "A rock in the river." The room began to swirl around me and with a moan I lay my head down on the table.  
  
There was silence for a moment and then I heard Garn next to me, taking away the fish.  
  
Before I passed out completely, I wondered if I would get my chance to drug the stew.  
  
Not tonight.  
  
I woke to find myself on the cold stone floor of the cellar. There was no light and I could not even tell if Lord Elrond was still there. My mouth was like sand. I felt around in the dark with trembling hands and was surprised to encounter a small stoppered bottle of water. Well. They weren't complete monsters.  
  
I drank the bottle dry. I didn't even care that it tasted weird. I think it was like watered down wine or something. I tried to sit up. I was shivering so hard my teeth clicked. This cellar was not very warm. As I straightened my legs to get the kinks out of them, I kicked something soft. I patted it and dragged it to me. It was Lord Elrond's cloak!  
  
I put it up to my face and I could smell the slight spicy odor I associated with him. And all right, and a faint, damp smell of river water.  
  
But where was Lord Elrond? I patted around trying to find his prone body...but I found nothing.  
  
Had the bandits dragged him away?  
  
Now what could I do? They weren't torturing him or something? Or beating him up or something awful? I curled up in the cloak and bit my lip.  
  
Poor Lord Elrond! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I lay there in the dark, and of course my mind went into overdrive picturing horrible tortures inflicted on the helpless elf lord. Damn it. How was I going to save him from all this? I tried to sit up again. I had to do something, anything to distract them from hurting Lord Elrond any further.  
  
But I yawned, exhausted and before I could decide one way or the other, I collapsed back to the floor, asleep.  
  
When I re-awoke, it was to find myself slung over a horse, which was trotting and causing me unspeakable pain. Just for fun, I threw up bile all over the side of the poor horse.  
  
That got them to halt. Garn came over to me, pulling me head up by my hair. He looked as if he was about to slam my head, when Frasc made a sound of disgust. "Ah, don't bother Garn. It's going to rain again soon. We have to keep going. The camp is only a few hours away. Once we're there, you can do what you want."  
  
Garn slapped my face for the heck of it, dropped my head and then remounted. The horse picked up its steady trot. I had the dry heaves a few times until exhaustion just undid me completely.  
  
What had happened to Elrond? I had looked around as far as I was able but I saw no sign of the elf lord. Damn. They must have killed him or something. Tears went down my face and I watched them patter into the dirt. Soon I noticed there were a lot more. Ah good, it was beginning to rain. So here I was alone on a bouncing horse being taken to some camp where a group as friendly as this bunch waited. Undoubtedly Lord Elrond had been dumped somewhere. I closed my eyes. What a mess. What a big mess. This was so much worse than any other situation I had been, because Lord Elrond had gotten dragged into the mess as well.  
  
And was probably now dead.  
  
Who would have guessed lightning could be my friend? The rain came down harder and we heard the rumble of thunder. I could feel my horse twitch under me. Of course, as the storm moved on, the thunder got closer.  
  
And finally, one big blast deafened us from straight overhead. It spooked my horse, who pulled its lead rope from the hands of Frasc and tore off into the scrub pines near the track we were following. I kept my head down trying to avoid close encounters with pine branches.  
  
A flash of lightning struck nearby and I heard horses scream in terror. My horse picked up speed and continued to tear through the trees. The rain lashed us both and finally, the horse slipped in some mud as it ran down into a culvert. At the bottom, it grunted and stopped, exhausted. I tried to wiggle my hands free, or my feet.  
  
The squirming I did loosened the rope that tied me to the saddle. As I was messing with the knot on my feet by moving them back and forth, I unexpectedly slid off and fell into the little streamlet. That jarred my shoulder something fierce and I put my head between my knees to stop the sparkling stars that filled my vision.  
  
With a deep sigh, I looked at my hands in the lowering evening light. Using my teeth, I eventually got the knot free. And then in moments, got the rope off my feet. Luckily the horse hadn't gone far, merely under a cantilevered sycamore, which bent over the noisy little stream.  
  
I limped over to the horse and fell against its heaving sides. Well, we were quite a pair. I patted the gelding slowly. I thought about mounting, but I saw the horse was really tired, so I picked up his dangling reins and started walking. I needed to find us some place out of the wet.  
  
I grinned to myself as an errant thought crossed my numb brain. Surely Lord Elrond knew the spring weather was going to be so dicey. Then I shook my head. He probably hadn't given it much thought. After all, elves might get chilled, but they don't get colds or anything. What's a spring rain to them, but a blessing for the fields and woods?  
  
Numbly I doggedly kept walking. I also realized I needed to put as much distance between the bandits and me.  
  
Again I thought: Where was Lord Elrond?  
  
That was a pretty hopeless night for me. I really had no idea where I was going, at least, not in the dark. And my heart was just leaden. I felt I had let Lord Elrond down by not defending him or protecting him from the bandits. I should have never drunk that watered down wine or whatever it was in the cellar. They must have figured out what some of Lord Elrond's herbs and tinctures were good for. The headache I had been nursing all day, was beginning to thump louder. I stopped a moment and rubbed my forehead. Sighing deeply, I looked around. Perhaps there was somewhere we could hole up for the rest of the night?  
  
I kept walking, pulling the tired gelding behind me. Brushing aside the thin branches of birch saplings just coming into leaf and trying to dodge, not always successfully of course, low pine boughs.  
  
Finally, it was so dark I literally walked into a tree. I bounced to the ground. The gelding snorted. Tiredly rubbing my forehead, I decided this would do. It was pretty dry under the pine and the dead needles drifted up against the tree trunk were certainly more comfortable than the damp earth. I dropped the reins, and curled up at the base of the tree and surprised myself by going to sleep right away.  
  
The next morning it was kind of misty and I was stiff with pain and cold. I got up very slowly and went to the stream and washed my face. The gelding was cropping grass nearby, his tale idly swishing, looking no worse for wear. Well, it was good one of us was fine.  
  
I looked about but could see nothing about to eat in the sodden leaves and fallen branches. I wearily pulled the gelding to a stone and awkwardly clambered aboard.  
  
And off we went, slowly through the skeletal birches and hawthorn bushes. I heard rooks croaking overhead and the sound of some little finch chirping in a nearby pine. The horse's hooves clicked on unseen rocks. The mist was slowly burning off.  
  
It was actually turning into a lovely day. The kind where the sky is still a bit pale from fighting off winter's chill, but the breeze was fresh and petals from something blooming sailed by. And the damp from the rain made the air so fragrant.  
  
I wish I had been feeling up to snuff to enjoy it.  
  
Go figure, I fell asleep on the gelding. And I only woke when I realized the horse had stopped and neighed. Blinking, I looked around and my heart sank. Would you believe it? The stupid horse had wandered right back to the bandits. Or they had found us. Garn was even holding his bridle at the moment.  
  
Coughing, I rubbed my eyes and stared at him. "I went hunting for mushrooms?" (At least I think that's what I said.) I was feeling pretty wooly-headed by then.  
  
Frasc came up and yanked me painfully to the ground, making me gasp with pain. "Certainly glad ol' Grunt here knows how to follow us. He wants his oats no doubt."  
  
I just stood their swaying. I was in deep doo-doo now.  
  
Bellan came up to me and unceremoniously tied me to the nearest tree, arms behind and around the truck. I started screaming in pain. That got me a quick, hard knock to the head, which sent me into thankful darkness.  
  
Excruciating pain woke me as someone untied me from the tree, which started me screaming again.  
  
Thankfully, I wasn't awake long.  
  
The next time I awoke, dim light fell on my eyes. It wavered in a tendril of breeze. I moved my head fretfully as I ached something fierce. I felt hot and my throat was sore.  
  
"Water." I croaked. "Please." I started coughing.  
  
Someone stirred from nearby and then lifted my head. I drank the tepid, flavored water noisily. There wasn't much in the glass, but it made my throat feel better.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly.  
  
It was Glorfindel!  
  
"My lord? I-I...oh my goodness, where is Lord Elrond? Did you find him? What of the other elves? And the horses?" I started coughing again, which hurt my chest and I brought the one hand I could move to my ribs. Damn human physiology! My injured shoulder was bound so I could not even twitch that side of my body.  
  
"Lord Elrond is fine now, Marie. He has gone off....hunting. The others are all accounted for, including the horses."  
  
I nodded tiredly. I smiled at the blond elf lord. He is so ethereal looking and the buttery candle light behind him made him look like an angel. He just radiated good cheer and warmth. My pains seemed to drift off some, and finally I did too.  
  
It was raining again. What a soggy spring we were having. I didn't want to open my eyes, but, well, I had an insistent call of nature to answer. The room was unfamiliar. The bed I was in was roughly carved and dark. There was a fireplace throwing warmth and light into the room. There was a woven rug on the left side of the bed, and the curtainless windows showed streaming water and little else.  
  
It was hard to get up with one arm, but I did and found a chamber pot under the bed. If I stood slowly, my head didn't whirl. As I kicked the pot back under the bed, I went to the window and opened it up a crack. I was feeling a bit warm, and the cool rain-washed air made me feel more comfortable. I stared out into the night, trying to figure where I was. There was a courtyard below, wet cobbles shining in light from a ground floor window. But I could see little else, a wall, some bushes. It was very quiet, so I didn't think it was an inn.  
  
Puzzled, I leaned my head against the cold glass and closed my eyes, the dribbles and splotches of rain that hit me in the face felt really good.  
  
I was gently turned from the window and I opened my eyes to see Lord Elrond smiling at me. I just stared. I brought up a shy hand and touched his cheek and scalp quickly. "You are all right? They-they didn't kill you or-or torture you?" My voice broke and I bent my head, covering my mouth so I wouldn't sob out loud.  
  
I was so happy to see him, I didn't even mind he led me back over to the bed and settled me back.  
  
"Marie. I am all right. My head wounds have healed nicely. And I have you to thank for it."  
  
I rubbed my eyes quickly. "You got tangled up in a fallen tree in the river, and I had to cut your beautiful hair!"  
  
"You can see it is already growing back. I am grateful for your fast thinking and help Marie. I know it was not easy for you."  
  
"But, when I woke up in the cellar, you were gone! I thought they'd found you and dragged you off or something." I shuddered.  
  
"Your rescue and care of me Marie, allowed me to recover. I left you in the cellar, intent on capturing the brigands. Rhean and Carenloth were nearby, so I had a mount. The men ran me quite a chase, and I admit, I did not expect them to go back to Clearfell to get you." He sat on the side of the bed, his eyes warm and smiling. "I expected to find you still in the cellar, out of harm's way, sleeping."  
  
I just kept staring and nodded. "You left the wine."  
  
"Yes."  
  
I hung my head, feeling stupid. "We were going to their camp somewhere. I threw up all over their poor horse." I sat up awkwardly. "And then the rain returned and thunder scared my horse—his name was Grunt, poor thing---and we took off into the woods. And then lightning struck nearby and I heard the other horses scream."  
  
I fell back against the pillows, my aches becoming known. "Then they found me again and tied me up against a tree. I felt for sure, I was never going to get away." Wincing, I looked down at the bandages. I asked with a big sigh, "Is my shoulder broken? A rock hit me as I fell into the river."  
  
"It did enough damage."  
  
I shifted uncomfortably and stared at the soft wool blanket in my lap. "I guess I am never going to be able to do anything here in Middle Earth without a keeper---to make sure I don't kill myself." I looked up at Elrond, who was still smiling.  
  
"I think there's enough of us in Rivendell to do the job."  
  
I rubbed my eyes. "Like a wayward five-year-old, I need a nanny."  
  
"A goat?" The elf lord stood at that, his eyebrows raised.  
  
I laughed, which jarred my shoulder. "No, well, we call female goats nannies too, but a nanny is also a governess." He still looked confused. "Um, a babysitter? Some one who watches small children?"  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, you are certainly old enough to be without a .....babysitter."  
  
"Look at me." I started coughing again. "I don't think so."  
  
Elrond went to the little bedside table. He picked up a goblet there, poured some tincture in it and added a bit of water from a nearby carafe. He helped me drink it down and I flopped back against the pillows. A fine cloud of dust arose, and I sneezed. Now I knew where we were. This had to be Clearfell.  
  
Just then there was a short knock, and Glorfindel opened the door a crack and looked around. "Good evening Marie. Nice to see you awake. Elrond, if you can spare a minute, one of the brigands has, well, hurt himself and is bleeding all over the kitchen."  
  
Elrond cocked his head slightly at the blond elf and one eyebrow went up. "I see. I wonder how he got something sharp enough to injure himself upon?'  
  
Glorfindel, looking innocent, just shook his head and opened the door wider to allow Elrond to pass him. "He was attempting to get free, I believe. He did not like the idea he and his friends were going to be here for awhile." Glorfindel said with a chuckle.  
  
"I shall tend to the unwilling guest and return later, Marie."  
  
"Yes, my lord." I slumped down in the blankets.  
  
Soon, I was alone. Contemplating my state again.  
  
I stared at the hearth and the lovely grey stonework that was carved into ivy-leaves, encircling the fire. I felt my eyes slowly shut.  
  
I smiled as got comfortable, my pains fading off. I was going to be fine.  
  
One should always have an elf lord around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
